Un retour au Pays Imaginaire ,avec amour
by Endlessgame
Summary: Peter n'est devenu que l'ombre de lui même ,détruisant à feu doux le Pays Imaginaire. Wendy a maintenant dix sept ans et refuse catégoriquement de grandir, regrettant alors de ne pas être resté auprès de Peter. Et si le destin ou plutôt une fée allait pouvoir réunir les âmes soeurs ?
1. Chapitre un -Le temps des songes

**Bonsoir. Ceci est ma première fiction sur Peter Pan. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais la trame de cette nouvelle fiction m'appartient. Je pense pouvoir publier un peu toute les semaines ,mais avec les examens ça risque d'être dur ! Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

CHAPITRE UN  
LE TEMPS DES SONGES

* * *

Dix-sept ans. Elle venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle n'en voulait pas de ces dix-sept années. Et pourtant l'heure était venue pour elle, de grandir. De devenir une adulte. Toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge en rêvaient : Les joies d'être courtisées, de briller de mille feu sous le rythme effréné des bals. Mais Wendy ne voulait rien de tout ça. Depuis quelques temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux joies de son enfance. Ces histoires qu'elle avait comptées à de nombreuse reprise avec une passion dévorante, Le pays Imaginaire, la fée Clochette, les garçons perdus et surtout lui. Wendy, les yeux rivés au sol, soupira pour la énième fois, tentant de chasser par tous les moyens possible ces pensées envahissante qui la rongeait au plus profond de son être. Ce soir-là, Mr et Mme Darling avait déserté Londres pour prendre du temps en famille, dans la campagne d'Angleterre. Wendy avait dut rester chez elle afin de suivre Tante Millicent partout. Et pourtant ce soir-là, elle était seule, seule dans la vaste maison. Seule dans sa propre chambre. Dès son retour du Pays Imaginaire, Wendy avait été dans l'obligation de quitter la nurserie. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte interdite. Et pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie.

A cet instant même, une force incontrôlable prit possession du corps de la jeune femme, l'amenant à descendre les escaliers pour l'emmener devant la nurserie sacrée. Sans lutter, Wendy poussa la porte qui dévoila à elle, un monde et merveille. Son regard brilla de mille feux en balayant la salle. Son lit était toujours là, ses jouets n'avaient pas été déplacés. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était là. Et pourtant, pour elle tout était différent. La fenêtre était constamment fermée et personne n'avait jamais osé l'ouvrir. Mais elle, en était-elle capable ? Oui, la réponse était incontestable. Mais aujourd'hui même elle n'en voyait pas la peine. Peter avait surement dut l'oublier, pour toujours. Toujours. Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête en échos si bien que la jeune femme prise d'un élan de rage s'écroula au sol, attrapant les cubes « ABC », les jetant au travers de la nurserie avec force. Les larmes glissaient contre les formes de ses joues, les dévalant à toute vitesse. Il l'avait oublié et ça la jeune femme ne supportait pas devoir le reconnaitre. Jamais il n'était revenu et il ne reviendrait probablement jamais.  
Elle trouva à nouveau la force de se lever, prenant son courage à deux mains et elle se dirigea telle une furie vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvra ensuite sans regret. Hors d'elle, Wendy regarda avec stupeur la pluie qui dévalait les toits de Londres, rageant auprès du vent et des éclairs qui accompagnaient ses émotions à la perfection. Les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, Wendy s'effondra à nouveau. Ses jambes tremblaient et s'écroulèrent au sol face à sa détresse.

«_ Oh Peter ! Aide-moi… Je t'en supplie. Ne m'abandonne pas. Viens me chercher… s'il te plait…_ » Avait-elle trouvé la force de dire en relevant la tête vers le ciel qu'elle implorait.

Malheureusement personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Personne, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. En effet non loin d'elle, derrière le creux de la fenêtre, une lumière dorée écoutait les implorations de Wendy. Clochette. Les fées sont si petites qu'elles ne peuvent ressentir qu'une seule émotion à la fois. De la tristesse. Voilà ce que Clochette ressentait. En effet tout avait changé dans la vie de la petite fée aussi. Décidément le temps était au changement. Peter n'était plus le même. Violent, à fleur de peau, son état propre avait prolongé l'hiver, laissant trois années de froid hivernal tuer à long feu le Pays Imaginaire. Les indiens étaient partis, tout comme les pirates qui n'avait pas supporté le droit. Il se disait partout que l'enfant qui n'était pas supposé grandir était devenu plus grand, plus fort. Personne ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il se passait et encore moins Clochette qui avait tenté de nombreuse fois de le raisonner. Mais elle n'avait pu rien faire contre son vieillissement. Elle avait fini par comprendre : sans Wendy, Peter Pan n'était plus. Sans Wendy, il n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était temps pour Wendy de retourner au Pays Imaginaire, Clochette en avait décidé ainsi. C'est alors hésitante qu'elle vola doucement vers Wendy, qui pleurait toujours. Elle se posa sur son bras, laissant la jeune femme dévoiler son visage. Quelle fut la surprise pour Wendy de découvrir celle qui l'avait tant détesté. Essuyant ces yeux du revers de sa chemise de nuit, un dernier sanglot échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, donnant l'opportunité pour Clochette, de parler.  
La fée se lança dans un monologue, décrivant avec stupeur et inquiétude la situation du Pays et Imaginaire et par la même occasion celle de Peter. Wendy s'en trouva pas moins concertée.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Peter grandit ?_ » s'exclama Wendy d'une voix tremblante, toujours sous le choc de voir Clochette. Que lui voulait-elle et surtout pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Clochette l'avait toujours détesté, alors pourquoi revenir vers Wendy ? Tout était flou dans son esprit. Voyant alors le regard interrogateur de Wendy, Clochette se décida à aller droit au but

« _Revenir au pays imaginaire_ ? » questionna Wendy d'un regard brillant cependant perdu. «_ …revenir au pays imaginaire ?_ » répéta-t-elle plus lentement, plaçant son index sous son propre menton comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Elle tenta pendant un bref instant d'éclaircir ces esprits. Mais que diraient ces parents, tante Millicent ? Elle avait rêvé de ce retour impossible, dans l'enfance au pays imaginaire, où elle ne vivrait que d'aventure en compagnie de Peter. Mais c'était bien loin de toute réalité. C'est alors dans un moment d'impuissance, qu'elle lâcha dans un soupire « _… je ne peux pas… ce n'est plus possible… _»

Surprise Clochette se posai ensuite sur la main de Wendy, s'asseyant par la même occasion au creux de sa paume. Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser une telle chose. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser d'aider Peter. Elle lui dictait alors la gravité de la situation. La violence de Peter, son chagrin face à son départ. Wendy en eu le cœur déchiré. Alors elle n'était donc pas la seule à souffrir ? Souffrir de son absence, de devoir grandir ? Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi était-elle la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait fait un choix, le choix de grandir. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision. Mais Peter était en danger, sans pensée heureuse il ne pouvait plus voler, n'avait plus la force de se battre et ne témoignait sa violence qu'en compagnie des pauvres garçons perdus. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Peter comme ça. Non.

« _Peut-être que…_ » Avait dit Wendy, hésitante. «_ Je peux peut être faire quelque chose… Oh Clochette aide moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire_. »

Suis-moi Wendy. Viens le voir, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant. Les paroles de Clochette résonnaient en écho dans l'esprit de la jeune Wendy. Etait-elle prête à tout lâcher ? Ces parents, sa famille ? Une seconde fois ? Il n'était question que de quelques jours mais Wendy ne voulait me partir au pays imaginaire une seconde fois et devoir le quitter ensuite. Elle devait faire un choix définitif. Vivre une vie entière. Ou vivre dans l'insouciante et l'éternelle enfance ?

«_ Clo, revient me voir dans deux nuits. Dans deux nuits ma décision sera prise. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je dois réfléchir_ » s'était-elle exprimée en toisant la jeune fée d'un regard doux et sincère, lui offrant par la même occasion un sourire précieux. Comprenant le choix difficile à faire, Clochette acquiesça de la tête et d'un geste vif elle s'envola vers la deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

* * *

**Le premier chapitre est peu un court ,je ferais plus long d'ici les chapitres à venir. Gros bisous ! 3**


	2. Chapitre deux -Quand l'espoir s'éveille

**Hello 3 Vous êtes peu à avoir lu mon premier chapitre ,mais ce n'est pas grave c'est avec joie que je vous publie le deuxième ,pour un peu plus d'explication sur le pays imaginaire et la situation actuelle de Peter ! Un grand merci à Freddie ,qui m'a rendu le sourire avec un unique review. Merci encore ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre là. Allé je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX  
Quand l'espoir s'éveille

* * *

Une épaisse couche de neige, glacée régnait sur le Pays Imaginaire. Le froid était tellement sec, qu'il était capable de faire pâlir le diable en personne. Malgré le calme apparent, l'île semblait agitée, sous tension, comme ci il était interdit de penser au bonheur dans l'endroit qui fut l'île aux enfants. L'endroit faisait peur. La terreur se faisait ressentir à travers cet hiver éternel. Au cœur d'un arbre quelques enfants jonchaient le sol, dormant paisiblement. Le sommeil était leur seul moyen d'échapper à la colère du jeune Peter. Une douce lumière vint perturber le calme du foyer. En effet Clochette était revenu aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, après sa conversation avec Wendy. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Peter. Non. C'était plus sûr. Elle se posa donc auprès de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. Non il n'était plus le même. Ces traits angéliques durcissaient chaque jour, et son corps était devenu plus grand, plus fort. Qu'était-il arrivé au petit garçon qu'elle avait tant apprécié ? Il fallait que ce garçon redevienne lui-même. Mais pour ça, il fallait attendre deux jours. Deux jours longs que la jeune fée attendait avec appréhension. Le sort de Peter reposait sur les épaules de Wendy. Laissant ses inquiétudes côtés, Clochette s'endormi sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, usée par la fatigue. Au matin même, elle partit, emmenant les garçons perdus loin, loin de Peter pour plus de sureté.  
Quand Peter se réveilla, il ne trouva personne autour de lui. Tant mieux. Il était mieux seul. Tout était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Encore une fois il s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur, savant pertinemment que Clochette l'évitait aussi. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait derrière son dos. Il savait juste que la fée avait été absence pendant la soirée. Il le saurait tôt ou tard de toute façon. Mais la curiosité le rongeait de plus en plus, si bien qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers l'arbre à fée, maugréant quelques jurons sur le chemin.

«_ Clochette ?_ » avait-il demandé une première fois, cherchant la fée du regard. Quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la lumière étincelante, il posait ses mains sur ces hanches, haussant un sourcil avant de s'exclamer d'une voix mielleuse. «_ Clochette…Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?_ » Laissant la jeune fée s'exécuter Peter lui jeta un regard triomphant. Il obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait. Surtout venant de Clochette.

«_ Je suis __**là**__ Peter…_» avait répondu la fée sachant pertinemment que Peter savait. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Il la connaissait trop bien. Habituellement, il aurait gardé son calme.

« _Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais plus tôt dans la soirée ? Terrence m'a dit que tu avais quitté le pays imaginaire. _» S'exclamait-il toujours d'une voix joueuse et mielleuse qui cachait ,cependant ,une colère monstre.

«_ J'étais pourtant bien là. Certes bien cachée, mais toujours là Peter _» avait-elle dit hésitante nerveusement. Elle pensa soudainement à Wendy, le regard déchiré. Elle la revoyait étendue contre la fenêtre à sangloter, déversant toute les larmes de son corps. Cette pensée amplifiant alors la tristesse contenue dans la fée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de la cacher.

«_ Je sais que tu mens _!» avait-il hurlé, maintenant son regard haineux. Sans contre toute attente, Peter brandit son poignard, et le leva vers la fée afin de la menacer du bout de la lame brillante et coupante. « _Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe… _» Sa voix était devenu sombre, comme si le diable s'était emparé de son corps. «_ TOUT DE SUITE !_ »

Clochette s'en retrouva pas moins surprise et craqua sous la pression. Elle se mit à pleurer, effrayée par son comportement. Voyant alors la jeune fée dans tous ces états, Peter baissa son arme, retrouvant son regard désolé et enfantin.

«_ Non Clochette… j'suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Ne pleure pas Clo_ » avait-il dit d'une voix faible gorgée soudainement de tristesse. Il était à fleur de peau, passant sans arrêt de tristesse à colère. Mais il n'y avait malheureusement plus de place pour des pensées agréables. Non. Les yeux rivés au sol, Peter soupira. «_ Clochette… aide moi… _» A ses propres paroles, Peter s'agenouilla devant la fée, attrapant la terre de ses mains fortement. « _Je ne suis plus le même Clo. Regarde ! Des poils, partout ! Mes mains, regarde les Clochettes ! _» Avait-il rajouté en gestant ces mains en direction de la fée. Oui, ses mains, ses mains étaient celle d'un homme. «_ Aide-moi…_ »

La suppliait-il se rendant alors compte de ce qu'il était devenu. Il connaissait la raison. Wendy. Sa Wendy. Il ne supportait pas avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Terriblement. En faisant le choix de partir elle lui avait tout prit. Sa jeunesse et son cœur. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait banni à tout jamais, même si elle ne le savait pas. Il était aussi interdit de prononcer son prénom. C'était comme un blasphème. Plus personne ne devait parler de Wendy. Non parce que Peter était en colère après elle. Non. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus de devoir penser à elle. Son absence lui faisait trop de mal. C'est pour cela qu'il continuait de vivre, se laissant convaincre qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant. Pourtant il avait mal. Beaucoup de mal de se faire ça, à lui-même.

«_ Tu dois retourner la voir_. » avait prononcé clochette d'un air courageux, défiant alors le jeune garçon qui se retrouva ahurit. Elle avait osé parler d'elle. Et étrangement, Peter s'en retrouva soulagé. Soulagé que quelqu'un ait trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet.

«_ Non ! Pas elle ! Ne mentionne plus son nom. Pas Wendy... _» Avait-il hurlé avant de retrouver un calme, qui berçait l'atmosphère au vent doux du Pays Imaginaire. Dans un moment de faiblesse il répondit calmement : « _Elle ne voudra pas de moi. Je ne veux pas d'elle. Elle est partie, elle a fait le choix de quitter le pays imaginaire ! Elle ne se souvient surement pas nous Clochette !_ »

Soudainement, Clochette vola prêt du visage du jeune homme et le frappa d'un coup vif sur la tête.

« _Réveille-toi Peter ! Je t'ai connu plus courageux que ça. Ce n'est pas Wendy qui t'oubliera, certainement pas ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller la voir. Et maintenant !_ »

Sans se laisser prier, Peter se levai, et s'éveilla dans les airs, ayant regagné un peu d'espoir pour pouvoir voler jusqu'à Londres. La nuit allait être longue. Il fallait qu'il lui parle avant le lever du soleil. Il fallait la convaincre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Wendy devait revenir. Pour lui.

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir lue.  
La suite d'ici quelques jours 3  
Vos impressions en reviews !  
xoxo , Pauline


	3. Chapitre Trois - Emmène moi

**Bonsoir 3 Encore un nouveau chapitre. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à apprécier mon histoire. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous en ais écrit un plus grand ,avec plus d'action variées ! Je vous souhaites alors une bonne lecture.**

Merci encore à Freddie et Neunonska !

**(+)****_Juste quelques précisions : cette histoire suit la continuité du film ,avec quelques références au disney. Donc du coup les anciens garçons perdus sont restés à Londre avec Wendy. C'est pour cela que Peter en a trouvé de nouveau. Ils ne connaissent donc pas Wendy._**

* * *

CHAPITRE TROIS : EMMÈNE MOI

* * *

**W**endy était perdue. Perdue comme jamais. Elle ne savait que penser de la visite de Clochette. Comment devait-elle le prendre ? Etait-ce encore un stratagème de la fée ou une demande sincère ? Quoi qu'il en fût, Wendy se retrouvait face à un choix impossible. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle restait ici, à Londres ? Peter allait se mettre en danger. Ou pire. Mourir un jour. Le comble pour un enfant prédestiné à ne pas grandir. Et si elle partait que se passerait-il là-bas ? Wendy n'était même pas sûre d'être la bienvenue au Pays Imaginaire. Trop de pensée négative trottaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et impossible pour elle d'y échapper. Son propre destin se jouait sur cette décision. Pourquoi était-ce aussi dur ? A ces pensées, Wendy se redressai gracieusement, balayant la salle du regard. Avant de prendre une décision, il fallait ranger cet endroit. Après tout, la pauvre Nana n'était malheureusement plus là pour mettre de l'ordre dans cette maison. Nana. Mon dieu. Nana lui manquait aussi. Il y a trois ans, Nana était encore là elle aussi. Ce n'avait beau être qu'un chien pour la plupart des gens, mais pour Wendy, Nana avait toujours été là, présente pour elle dans les moindres épreuves de son enfance, jouant, rangeant derrière elle, s'occupant d'elle. Cette pensée resserra encore une fois la gorge de la jeune femme. Encore quelque chose de son enfance qui avait disparue. Nostalgique, elle se rendit alors compte que son enfance était bien loin désormais. Mais elle n'était pas prête du tout à la laisser s'éloigner d'avantage. C'est à ce moment même que Wendy réalisa : Elle ne sera jamais pas prête à grandir. Etait-elle faite pour grandir ? Non. Elle ne l'était pas.

«_ Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir devenir_ » avait-elle dit, laissant un regard mélancolique prendre possession de ces yeux bleus.

Elle se pencha une seconde fois, vers le sol, pour attraper chacun des cubes qu'elle avait lancé. Elle hésitait longtemps. Comme dans un moment de doute. Devait-elle les remettre ainsi dans leurs boites, sagement rangés au fond d'un placard que personne n'ouvrirait ? Certainement pas non. Wendy s'agenouilla sur le sol, finissant tout de même par s'y assoir, les yeux brillants de mille feux. Les cubes s'étalèrent ces bras, rejoignant le sol. Elle allait refaire la réplique exacte du château qu'elle faisait autrefois. C'est alors plongée dans ses souvenirs que Wendy s'attela à la tâche, enthousiaste de pouvoir jouer à nouveau, sans que personne ne puisse la juger.

Elle fut si concentrée qu'elle ne remarquait pas la présence d'un autre individu prêt d'elle. En effet, toujours à l'encolure de la fenêtre, un visage ombré scrutait Wendy, détaillant de ses yeux chacun de ses mouvements. Un visage qui avait enfin retrouvé son sourire. Un sourire qui exprimait tant d'euphorie. Peter était si content. Si content de voir Wendy jouer, si content de voir qu'elle n'avait finalement pas grandit. Si content, qu'il laissa un soupire d'aise s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Mauvaise idée.

Sure d'avoir entendu un bruit, Wendy stoppa tout. Sa tête s'était soudainement tournée vers la fenêtre. Pendant quelques minutes, elle restait alors là, stoïque, n'osant pas faire de bruit. Ce souffle entendu la préoccupait beaucoup trop. Etait-ce un voleur ? Il avait eu beaucoup de cambriolage, c'était donc sur, un voleur était là. Dans un excès de paranoïa Wendy attrapa vivement l'un des cubes, prête à le jeter sur la personne en question. Une idée plutôt stupide, un cube était vraiment une arme stupide, vraiment stupide. Quand Wendy se rendit compte de son pathétisme, elle baissa doucement son bras pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais la tension dans la pièce était devenue insupportable. Elle se savait observée et apeurée elle décida de voir si le « voleur » était prêt à l'affronter.

«_ Il y a quelqu'un ? _» avait-elle prononcé perdant à nouveau son calme. Sa main agrippa une seconde fois l'un des cubes, qu'elle leva en signe de menace « _Je vous préviens...j-je... je suis armée _! »

Un rire se fit alors entendre. Un rire moqueur et enfantin à la fois. Un rire qui eut le don de glacer le sang de la pauvre Wendy qui s'était figée, reconnaissant alors la voix de Peter. Une ombre se déplaça alors pour se mettre en évidence sur le palier de la fenêtre. Non. C'était impossible. Soudainement elle se souvint du choix qu'elle devait absolument faire. Mais Clochette ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas d'elle-même ? Que se passait-il ?

Peter quant à lui, plaça ses mains contre ces hanches, avançant son visage vers la lumière de la lune pour que Wendy puisse le reconnaître C'est là que lui aussi réalisa à quel point elle avait grandi. Mais la beauté de Wendy lui semblait éternelle. Voyant que la jeune femme restait stoïque face à sa présence, il décida de faire le premier pas afin de briser ce silence insoutenable.

« _Tu ne réussiras pas à me tuer avec un pauvre cube ! _» avait-il dit de sa voix moqueuse.

« _Peter ?_ » réussit Wendy à dire face à la personne de tous ses désirs. Elle se leva alors brusquement, s'approchant de l'adolescent doucement, hésitante. « _Est-ce bien toi ?_ » avait-elle réussit à dire ,scrutant les moindres traits du visage de Peter.

Pour la première fois, Peter ne recula pas. Il n'avait plus peur des réactions de Wendy, sa Wendy. Cependant aucun son ne sortis de sa bouche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il préférait la contempler. C'est pour cela qui n'émit qu'un hochement de tête positif.

«_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _» avait lâché l'adolescente. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir, pas maintenant. C'était encore trop tôt. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien décider. Mais en sa présence, Wendy était capable de tout quitter.

Surpris face à sa réaction, Peter soupira bruyamment, fixant le sol. Il n'était donc plus le bienvenue Il en conclut ainsi.

« _J'croyais que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir… _» Avait-il mentit, hésitant à dire l'entière vérité.

« _Tu mens Peter… Je repose donc ma question une dernière fois : Que fais-tu là ?_ » s'était exclamé Wendy tout en cherchant le regard du jeune homme, soutenant ses propres paroles d'un ton autoritaire.

A ces mots, Peter prit doucement sa main, tentant de se faire comprendre.

«_ Wendy…._ » avait-il dit d'une voix faible, qui dérailla sur le moment. Mais rien à faire, la jeune femme n'écouta pas ces implorations, préférant retirer sa main de la sienne d'un geste brusque avant de se tourner. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Non. C'était trop dur. Pas maintenant.

« _Oh Wendy, mais écoute moi un peu _» avait-il dit retrouvant une once d'enfantillage dans sa voix.

Brusquement Wendy se retourna vers lui, le regard meurtrie de peine. Elle aurait pu être contente de le voir. Elle avait de nombreuse fois prier dieu pour qu'il lui revienne. Mais devant le fait accomplis, elle ne se sentait pas à son aise. Elle ne savait pourquoi elle se sentait coupable face à lui. Surement parce qu'elle était la raison de son vieillissement. Voulant paraitre forte, elle fixa son regard dans le sien, prenant un air faussement arrogant.

« _Je t'écoute Peter_… »

«_ Je sais que c'est trop tard Wendy. Mais écoute-moi._ » Avait-il dit en marquant une pause dans ces paroles. «_ Wendy… je sais que ça peut paraitre fou... mais... suit moi… partons loin_. »

Wendy tourna la tête, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter son regard perdu. Dire que tout ça était à cause d'elle. Et elle seule. Elle était la cause de son chagrin. Voyant que ces paroles n'avaient aucun effet positif sur la jeune femme, il continua son monologue, cherchant le regard de Wendy.

« _Je t'en supplie Wendy, regarde-moi. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai grandis. Nous avons grandi. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas notre destinée. Il faut repartir au plus vite. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de grandir Wendy. Je le sais très bien. Je suis ta dernière chance… _»

Surprise par ses paroles, Wendy osa enfin planter son regard dans celui de Peter, découvrant alors la sincérité qu'elle avait longtemps cherché. Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Comment savait-il qu'elle ne désirait pas grandir ? Après tout, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu.

«_ Comment sais-tu que… _»

« _Je le sais, c'est tout_ » avait-il dit la coupant. Wendy se surpris d'ailleurs elle-même à sourire face à la remarque de Peter. Oui, il savait tout. Il n'avait pas changé sur ce point-là. Toujours là, à vouloir être le plus grand, le plus fort, celui qui sait tout. Peter remarquai rapidement son sourire. Il n'était pas sur de comprendre.

« _Pourquoi tu souris Wendy ?_ » avait-il demandé d'un air déboussolé.

« _Ce n'est rien Peter... Je viens de me rendre compte , que tu n'as pas tellement changé finalement_…. »

C'est simplement parce que je suis avec toi, pensa Peter. En effet, c'était la première chose qu'il avait pu remarquer. En sa compagnie, il retrouvait instantanément son âme d'enfant. C'était comme si la jeune femme avait le pouvoir de faire disparaitre toute la colère contenue dans son corps grâce à un seul et unique sourire. Plongé dans ses pensées, Peter ne remarqua donc pas que Wendy s'était déplacé vers la pyramide de cube, qu'elle finissait en posant un dernier cube au-dessus. Ni vu, ni connu. Personne n'allait donc remarqué son interruption dans la nurserie. En réalité Wendy se focalisait sur des choses sans importance pour esquiver les conversations sérieuses. Elle avait toujours ce choix à faire. Se tournant brusquement à nouveau fois vers Peter, elle s'exclama de plus belle.

« _Donne-moi une seule et bonne raison de venir avec toi. _» Peter savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle voulait lui faire avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué.

«_ Tout. Wendy. Tout est une bonne raison pour me suivre. Le pays imaginaire. Les garçons perdus… _»

« _Plus Peter ! donne-moi la véritable raison_ » avait-elle dit, osant couper Peter.

Le jeune homme avala doucement et difficilement sa salive à l'entende de ces paroles. Il ne pouvait donc pas y échapper.

« _Wendy. J'ai besoin de toi là-bas. Je ne peux pas continuer de vivre sans toi…Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant tout ce temps que j'ai transformé le pays imaginaire en enfer_. »

Wendy fut satisfaite, mais étrangement surprise. Le Peter qu'elle avait connu n'avouait pas ces sentiments ainsi. Il n'avouait pas qu'il avait des sentiments tout simplement. Un brin d'euphorie se fit ressentir dans le cœur de la jeune adolescente. Une euphorie qui eut le don de soulever son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop fort contre sa poitrine. Sa décision était donc prise. Pour toujours. Elle allait partir avec lui. Sans répondre à ces paroles, elle se dirigeait vers son ancienne boite à bijoux, brandissant le baiser de Peter qu'elle accrocha à son cou. Sans même se retourner, Wendy s'exclamait d'un air joyeux.

« _Quand est ce qu'on part ?_ »

Peter plissai les yeux à l'entente de ses paroles. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle partait définitivement avec lui ? Il se grattait la tête en regardant la jeune femme prendre du papier et une plume qu'elle plantait délicatement dans de l'encre posée sur une commode. Que faisait-elle ? Elle faisait la seule chose que Peter était dans l'incapacité de faire : écrire. Elle écrivait une lettre d'adieu. Courte mais effective.

**« La vie ici ne mène à rien. Chaque fois que vous penserez à moi, ouvrez la fenêtre et explorez le ciel des yeux. Quelques parts dans les nuages je serais là ,deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin. Adieu. Wendy. D»**

Une fois la tâche terminée, Wendy se dirigeait rapidement vers la fenêtre, coinçant sa lettre dans le creux des vitres.

«_ Peter ? Quand est ce qu'on part ?_ » Répéta-t-elle.

« Quand tu seras prête je suppose » répondu-t-il de son air enfantin. A ces mots, Wendy retira tous les bijoux dorés qu'elle portait. Elle n'en avait pas besoin là-bas. Ces bijoux n'avaient aucune valeur pour elle. C'était donc inutile de partir avec.

«_ Et bien. Je suis prête_ » annonça-t-elle fièrement

« _Alors partons ! _» énonça-t-il en décollant du sol rapidement, oubliant Wendy qui resta sur le sol.

«_ Mais Peter ! Je ne sais plus voler_ … » Peter secoua la tête se rendant alors compte de son erreur. Il revint alors vers la jeune femme, d'un air malicieux. Sa main glissa vers sa poche, et en ressortis une bourse. Une bourse qui ne contenait pas d'argent non. Cette bourse contenait quelque chose d'encore plus précieux. La source du bonheur... La poussière de fée. Il attrapait la poudre fine de ces doigts et la laissa tomber de la tête de Wendy qui décolla sans plus attendre. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle n'avait pas rêver ainsi. Rêver éveillée, dans les airs, comme auparavant. Regardant la jeune Wendy heureuse ainsi, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'un seul coup la jeune femme se stoppai dans les airs, s'exclamant alors :

« _Oh Peter ! Je devrais peut être ramené des livres aux garçons perdus… Des tas de livres !_ » Avait-elle suggérée en plaçant son index sous son menton.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un livre. Il haussa alors les épaules, ne savant pas à quoi s'attendre. Des armes ? Des jouets ? Il n'en avait pas idée. La jeune femme le laissa alors quelques minutes, volant à travers la maison afin de réunir bagage, et livre, compte et imagerie. A son retour Peter la regarda avec de grands yeux. Allait-elle vraiment ramener autant de chose ? Cependant malgré sa surprise, le jeune homme fit mine de rien, attrapant un des bagages de Wendy, prenant sa main de l'autre. Un frisson parcouru ainsi le corps de la jeune femme. Il lui avait manqué. Beaucoup trop. Peter quant à lui, offrit à la jeune femme le plus beau des sourires joueurs et décolla en sa compagnie dans le ciel. Virevoltant au travers les nuages, les deux adolescents retrouvaient leurs joies de vivre en s'accompagnant mutuellement au pays des rêves. Les toits de Londres passaient à une allure folle sous leurs pieds, voulant se repérer à travers le ciel ,Peter se dirigeait tout droit vers le Big Ben.

«_ Wendy, a quoi sert un livre ? _» s'était exclamé Peter en posant ces pieds sur le Big Ben qui sonnait minuit.

«_ Ce sont des petites choses précieuses qui contiennent des histoires Peter. _» avait-elle répondu dans un sourire.

Des histoires ? Peter s'en trouva ravît, si bien, qu'il attrapait une nouvelle fois la main de la jeune femme avec euphorie pour s'envoler au loin. Vers l'étoile qui brillait de mille feux à travers leurs yeux. Le pays imaginaire les attendait.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa. Bon ok. Je peux faire mieux. Un peu cliché à quelques moments. Noté aussi l'effort fait au niveau de language. Pour Wendy j'utilise toujours des phrases bien construite ,alors que Peter je lui offre une langue vraiment courante . Du coup je remplace le "cela " de Wendy par un "ça". Bref c'est du détail. J'espère que vous avez bien aimer 3**

**Bisous bisous bisous ,en fait mille bisous pour vous 3**


	4. Chapitre Quatre : Un rayon de soleil

_Hello mes lecteurs._

J'ai attendus cinq jours pour vous poster le chapitre. Encore plus long. Décidément je peux plus m'arrêter d'écrire. En plus comme je sais où je vais ,dans quelle direction je met l'histoire ,c'est encore plus tentant d'écrire et d'écrire et d'écrire.

Alors j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'histoire finalement parle de la même chose ,d'un Peter Pan changé froid parce que Wendy lui manque blablabablablablabla. Pour faire plus original je vous ais dégoté une nouvelle intrigue ,une trame qui va prendre toute l'histoire en gros. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais écrire ,boh ! On verra bien hein ! En tout cas cette trame pourra me permettre de développer plein de chose *sourire plein de sous entendu* ! Bon je vous épargne mes blabla inutile du début.

Juste encore un gros merci à **Neunonska** pour ton commentaire toujours aussi gentil.

Et un dernier petit mot pour **Freddie** : Nah ,tu auras pas ton engueulade tout de suite. Soit gentille :p ils viennent de se retrouver on va pas les faire engueuler x)

PS : Pour les surnoms de Wendy ,genre oiseau Wendy ou autre : je les met en anglais dans l'histoire ,parce que bon ,on est tous d'accord pour dire que ça fait ridicule en français ? x)

* * *

CHAPITRE QUATRE : UN RAYON DE SOLEIL

* * *

Le soleil, d'une beauté rare, se levai progressivement sur le pays imaginaire, inondant peu à peu les plaines enneigée et la mer glacée. L'air était toujours aussi frais mais plus rien ne semblait importer pour Peter. Wendy remarquai aussitôt un sourire pleinement satisfait et soudainement une fierté indescriptible s'empara du cœur de la belle. Grâce à elle un pays entier, une terre d'espoir et d'innocence venait d'être sauvé. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. A l'entente de ses propres pensées Wendy accéléra la vitesse de son vol, planant grâce au vent.

Peter Pan jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à sa Wendy qui virevoltait à travers les nuages. Il savait qu'elle avait grandi, mais il était malheureusement incapable de dire en quoi. Son visage était toujours aussi harmonieux, ces yeux bleues brillaient toujours de mille feu grâce au rayon du soleil. Non, vraiment. Il était impossible de dire que Wendy ait grandi. Elle était légèrement plus grande qu'avant, ces formes s'étaient largement développées, mais son visage, lui restait intact. Comme bercée par une jeunesse éternelle. C'est à ce moment même que Peter se souvint. En regardant la beauté de Wendy, il se souvint de ce baiser, de leurs baisers, des sentiments qu'il avait toujours eus pour la jeune femme. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce confirmait peu à peu. Jamais il n'aurait pu vivre loin d'elle plus longtemps. Voulant épargner toutes ces pensées « d'adulte », Peter s'exclama alors de sa voix enfantine mais grave à la fois :

«_ Le dernier, qui arrive en bas doit faire à manger ce soir_ » il, ne laissant pas une seconde de répit à la jeune femme. En effet sans même finir sa phrase, Peter s'envola, loin et rapidement, se rapprochant de son arbre plus vite que Wendy.

« _Oh Peter, attend moi !_ » avait-elle dit après avoir gloussé heureuse de retrouver Peter dans toute sa splendeur.

Cela ne servait à rien de faire la course avec lui. Il gagnerait toujours. Et Wendy était prête à reprendre son rôle de mère, alors faire la cuisine était dans ses choix et ses responsabilités. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser Peter faire la cuisine, certainement pas. Le diner aurait été infect. C'est pour cela qu'elle regagnait doucement la terre ferme, aussi gracieusement que possible. Un frisson parcourut aussitôt le corps de la jeune femme : Ces pieds venaient en effet de glisser sur la neige qui recouvrait toujours le sol. Elle réalisa soudainement que le pays imaginaire avait souffert des colères de Peter. Un calme fou y régnait. Et même si Peter était de retour, plus rien de bougeait, comme si la nature était restée figée trop longtemps, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Une seconde vague de frisson vint foudroyer Wendy de la tête au pied. Cette fois ci le froid n'y était pour rien. Un jeune Peter, euphorique venait de poser ces mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, souriant malicieusement de toutes ces dents.

« _J'ai encore gagné_ » s'était-il exclamé en faisant à présent face à Wendy. Un rayon de soleil se mit à briller plus amplement, réchauffant alors soudainement le pays imaginaire. « Les garçons perdus t'attendent Wendy-Bird, croit moi : ils sont impatient de te rencontrer ! »

« _De nouveau garçon perdu ? Oh oui Peter, j'adorerais les voir_ » avait-elle dit avançant impatiemment vers l'entrée de l'arbre. Mais Peter ne l'entendait pas de la sorte. C'est alors doucement qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Ils allaient faire leurs entrées, tous les deux. Wendy fut resta complètement abasourdie par le comportement du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Lui qui avait été si distant autrefois. Le voilà bien changé.

Peter, quant à lui, se retrouvait happé dans un cercle vicieux ou seule cette pulsion contrôlait ces actions. Pourquoi était-il aussi affectueux avec elle ? Comment avait-il pu la pardonner aussi vite ? Elle lui avait causé tant de peine, tant de haine. Mais sa présence était plus importante que tout. Comme si tout s'effaçait. Pardonner permettait d'avancer. Et ça, Peter venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. C'est alors le cœur plein d'espoir que les deux adolescents entrèrent chez eux, comme avant, main dans la main. Rien n'avait changé. Les garçons avaient toujours leurs lits suspendus au fond de la pièce. La chambre de Peter était toujours interdite. Cependant un Hamas de poussière recouvrait chacun des meubles, laissant alors deviner que personne n'avait fait le ménage avant longtemps. Mais Wendy, beaucoup trop enchantée d'être ici ce dit simplement qu'elle allait devoir le faire tôt ou tard. Mais pas maintenant.

Soudainement trois, puis quatre petites têtes se firent voir dans l'encolure d'une porte en bois. Quatre petits garçons, beaucoup plus jeunes se tenaient devant elle l'air abasourdie. C'était donc elle Wendy ? Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Peter l'avait bannit à tout jamais. C'est alors qu'ils avancèrent à la file indienne vers eux, s'agenouillant devant la « dame » devant eux.

« _Garçon ! C'est Wendy, votre nouvelle maman !_ » S'exclama Peter, fier de lui.

« _Mais Peter, j'croyais que-_» Annonça l'un d'entre eux, se faisant aussitôt coupé par un petit joufflue qui posa ça main sur sa bouche. Un mot de plus et cette histoire bannissement aurait été révélée. Et non il ne fallait pas.

« _On croyait que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Enchanté Maman !_ » S'exclamai le joufflue qui se leva aussitôt, se jetant littéralement sur Wendy pour l'enlacer. C'est alors qu'une horde de garçon vinrent à elle, faisant de même.

Cependant dans un coin sombre de la pièce, restait Le Corbeau. Un jeune brun sombre, grand, aussi grand que Peter et autant âgé que lui. Une fille ? Ici, au pays imaginaire ? Une fille qui avait été banni en plus ? Comment Peter pouvait leurs faire ça, à eux, au garçon perdu ? Le regard du jeune brun tomba aussitôt sur les deux adolescents. Et seul dans son coin, il observait la scène avec rage. Cette Wendy tellement souriante lui donnait la nausée. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus était Peter. Il la regardait avec tellement de joie et de tendresse que Le Corbeau fut pris d'une haine immense envers son meilleur ami. Car oui, Peter et lui était devenu ami depuis quelques temps. Le Corbeau lui avait conseillé de nombreuse fois d'oublier cette Wendy, plongeant Peter dans une tristesse éternelle. Mais le voir souriant aujourd'hui, grâce à elle, c'était comme offrir de la rancœur. De la provocation pure et gratuite. Ramener une fille. Cela perturberait tout leur train de vie. Le Corbeau s'en mit à presque regretter l'hiver froid et tendus.

Wendy remarqua aussitôt ce jeune homme seul, d'une froideur extrême. Elle se racla la gorge, faisant un signe de tête pour que Peter la lui présente.

« _Oh. Wendy_ » avait-il dit en prenant sa main, l'emmenant vers le Corbeau « _J'te présente Charles. Mais ici appelle-le Le Corbeau. Tu vas voir il est génial_ » avait-il dit n'en finissant pas avec l'enthousiasme.

« _Dans ce là, je suis enchanté le Corbeau_ »

En finissant de parler, Wendy s'inclina devant lui, d'une grâce parfaite, sous l'œil vif et lumineux de Peter qui admirait littéralement la jeune femme. Ce ne fut pas le cas du Corbeau qui lança un regard des plus noirs à la femme devant lui. Sans même rajouter un mot, il se tourna brusquement, allant s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Wendy s'en trouva pas moins bouleversée, voir assommée.

« _Peter ? J'ai fait quelques choses de mal_ ? » Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement

«_ Je n'comprends pas…._ » Avait-il dit en fronçant les sourcils. «_ Il doit être de mauvaise humeur. Ça arrive._ » Rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme ci il laissait tomber l'affaire. Cependant en voyant Wendy et son choc apparent il s'exclamait «_ Wendy ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va t'adorer je suis sûr !_ »

A ces mots, Wendy retrouva instantanément le sourire, se repenchant vers les quatre enfants.

«_ Je vous ai ramené des livres, plein d'histoire… Oh Peter ! Ma valise ! Mes livres !_ » S'exclama finalement-elle ne savant pas où ces bagages avaient bien pu passer.

«_ Je crois que tu les as oublié sur la grande cloche là…_ » Se rappela alors Peter, tentant de visualisé les valises sur le Big Ben.

« _Le big ben ! J'ai oublié mes livres sur le Big Ben. Mon dieu mais comment vais-je faire ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi sotte !_ »

«_ Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, je vais aller te le rechercher. Je reviens aussi vite que possible._ »

Puis en un temps, trois mouvements Peter était partis, encore une fois. Pour une bonne cause cette fois-ci. Wendy était donc seule pour la première fois avec les garçons. Elle allait pouvoir faire leurs connaissances. Jona, le petit joufflue s'approcha d'elle, l'air innocent.

« _Maman Wendy, c'est quoi un livre ?_ »

Ce fut un long monologue, où Wendy expliqua l'utilité d'un livre, ce que ces douces pages contenaient sous les regards émerveillés des enfants perdus. Tout au long de la journée, Wendy les occupa à chercher du bois, de la nourriture pour le soir venus. La nuit tombée, toujours aucun signe de Peter. L'inquiétude prit possession de Wendy qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Le diner servit, Wendy toucha à peine à son assiette, mangeant sans fin ce qu'il y avait dedans. Pourtant tout aurait pu la rendre heureuse : des enfants jouant et riant à table, une table au coin du feu. Mais l'absence de Peter l'inquiétait d'avantage.

Quelque part au-dessus de Londres volait Peter, cherchant les valises du coin de l'œil. Auprès de lui, Clochette le suivait sans arrêt, prétextant une envie soudaine de voyager. Mais Peter savait pertinemment que la belle voulait garder un œil sur lui. Une fois au-dessus du Big Ben, fatigué du voyage les deux amis s'assirent au-dessus des nuages afin de se reposer. C'est Peter en premier qui brisait le silence, voulant poser une question qui lui tourmentait l'esprit

« _Dit Clo… les filles. Comment on les rend heureuse ?_ » Demanda-t-il en observant Londres.

«_ En leurs donnant de l'affection, des petites attention Peter…_ » Lâcha Clochette surprise par la question de Peter.

« _Comme quoi ?_ » avait-il dit en haussant un sourcil, ne savant pas vraiment la signification d'une attention

« _Des Fleurs Peter…ou quelque chose qu'elle aime…_ »

«_ Des Fleurs…_ » Murmura-t-il. Où allait-il pouvoir cueillir des fleurs. La neige était encore là au Pays Imaginaire et aucune fleur n'avait encore poussée. «_ Tu penses qu'il y a des fleurs dans Londres ?_ »

«_ Surement, Peter… surement_ » disait Clochette dans un bâillement, épuisée par le voyage.

Pris d'un élan d'excitation et d'espérance que Peter décollait du Big Ben ne laissant pas le temps à Clochette de le suivre. Malgré les appels nombreux de la fée qui était devenue agacée de son comportement, Peter continua son chemin descendant en pic vers le parc le plus proche ; Kensington Gardens. Une étendus verte, il allait surement trouver des fleurs ici. C'était sur même. Il se posait délicatement au sol, balayant les environs du regard. La nuit était belle et bien tombée, et personne n'était dans le parc. Personne sauf une petite fille, très jeune même ,de quatre ans environ ,fouillant un peu partout dans le parc. Elle savait probablement où pouvait se trouver les fleurs. C'était une fille donc elle savait.

« _Hey petite. Tu n'saurais pas où je peux trouver des fleurs ?_ » Demanda Peter en se mettant à la hauteur de la petite brune.

« _Chez le marchand m'ssieur._ »

Monsieur ? Peter n'avait certainement pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle de la sorte. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie il ne rétorqua pas, jugeant inutile tout obstacle à sa quête. Il lui fallait des fleurs aussi belles que Wendy.

« _Le marchand ? C'quoi ça ?_ »

La petite brune toisa Peter de haut en bas, comme interloquée. Alors premièrement cet homme recherchait des fleurs, deuxièmement il ne savait pas ce qu'était un marchand et pour finir pourquoi était-il habillé de feuille ?

«_ Laisse tomber. Des fleurs, elles sont partout les fleurs. Tu fais comme moi, tu cherches._ » Avait dit la petite fille de sa voix fine et enfantine.

«_ Tu cherches quoi petite fille ?_ » répondit aussitôt Peter, étant de plus intéressé par cette petite fille.

« _J'suis pas petite d'abord, je suis grande. Et je ne parle pas à des inconnus._ » Rétorqua-t-elle ne manquant pas de piquant, continuant sa recherche désespérée.

« _Et ta maman elle est où ?_ »

« _J'pas de maman._ »

Peter se gratta la tête, incongrue. Tout le monde avait une maman. Même lui il en avait eu une. Autrefois. Et même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il était pratiquement sur de ça : tout le monde avait une maman. Mais le cas de la petite fille fit naître un sentiment encore inconnu aux yeux de Peter : De l'inquiétude. Une petite fille seule dans le vrai monde, sans personne, ce n'était vraiment pas sûr. Plongé dans ces pensées, Peter ne remarqua pas le déplacement de la brunette. Mais sans même réfléchir il la suivi inlassablement.

« _Mais qu'est ce tu veux à la fin ?_ » s'exclama la petite fille en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

« _Des fleurs. Pour Wendy._ »

«_ C'ta femme c'est ça ?_ »

Un long moment de silence s'installa auprès d'eux. Wendy ? Sa femme ? Peter n'était même pas sur de s'avouer ces propres sentiments. Et puis après tout, une femme qu'est-ce que c'était ? Wendy n'était pas encore une femme. Alors comment pouvait-elle être la sienne. Changeant totalement de sujet Peter se retourna encore une fois vers la brunette.

«_ Mais petite, tu as vraiment pas de maman ? Tu vis comment alors ?_ »

«_ J'vis dans la rue, c'tout. J'me promène et je fais la manche pour pouvoir manger_ »

Encore une fois Peter était perdu. La manche ? Qu'est-ce que c'était la manche ?

« _Tu as faim là ?_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_ » répondit-elle sèchement

« _Ma Wendy prépare à manger. Si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi au pays imaginaire._ » Proposa Peter. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, mais si cette pauvre enfant avait faim, c'était l'occasion parfaite.

« _C'quoi ça ? Le Pays imaginaire ? Jamais entendus parler._ »

« _C'est un endroit pour tous les enfants, il y a des sirènes, il y avait des pirates et les indiens vont surement venir_ » répondit Peter d'une voix presque solennelle.

« _Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Ça n'existe pas d'abord. Et puis t'es pas un enfant toi alors tu peux me dire comment tu vis là-bas !?_ » La petite brune était complètement ahurit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Des sirènes ? Vraiment ?

«_ Je suis un enfant !_ » rétorqua soudainement Peter, fronçant les sourcils.

« _T'as quel âge_ ? »

« _Je sais pas. Le même âge que Wendy._»

« _Elle a quel âge ta Wendy ?_ »

« _Elle est pas bien vielle. J'sais juste que tout le monde voulait qu'elle devienne une femme et elle ne voulait pas._ »

« _Tu dis quand même n'importe quoi. Et puis prouve moi que tout tes trucs ils existent_ »

Au moment même Clochette arriva vers lui, toujours aussi fatigué et se posa sur l'épaule de Peter, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

«_ Oh Clochette, tu tombes à pic. Cette petite fille ne me croît pas. Dit lui toi que le Pays imaginaire existe !_ »

Pas besoin de lui prouver. La petite brune avait ouvert en grand sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Une fée était belle et bien devant elle. La présence de Clochette était une preuve irréfutable. Voyant bien le choc de la petite fille, Peter s'agenouilla encore une fois à elle, prenant sa petite main.

« _Viens avec nous. Tu verras là-bas tu n'auras jamais besoin de chercher de la nourriture. Et puis les garçons seront heureux de te voir. En plus Wendy raconte les meilleures histoires au monde !_ »

« _C'est vrai, alors tu n'mens pas m'ssieur ?_ » questionna-t-elle d'un air soudainement innocent et adorable.

« _Appel moi Peter. Peter Pan._ » Avait-il dit en se redressant, plaçant fièrement ces mains contre ses hanches.

«_ Et appel moi Abigail !_ » avait-elle dit en l'imitant.

« _Dit Abigail, ça te dit que je t'appelle Petite Pan ?_ »

« _Oui, j'veux bien_ » avait-elle répondu en haussant des épaules, les yeux débordant de joie.

Clochette quant à elle demeurait silencieuse. Elle avait vraiment tout vu. D'abord Wendy. Ensuite cette petite inconnue. Et les fleurs dans tout ça ?

«_ S'tu veux Peter, il y a des fleurs là-bas._ » pointa-t-elle du doigt « _Normalement on doit pas les prendre, mais comme on s'en va personne ne saura… _» Avait-elle dit en ricanant doucement _« oh mais comment on va au pays imaginaire ? C'est loin ?_ »

« _Un peu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne verras pas le temps passer. Il faut juste voler_ ! »

Et d'un geste vif, Peter s'envola sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite. Il volait, ce Peter Pan volait réellement. Sans plus attendre, Peter souleva Abigail et l'accrocha sur son dos tout en volant au-dessus du parc, heureux d'entendre la petite brune s'exclamer de plaisir. La lâchant soudainement, il glissait aussi rapidement de la poussière de fée sur elle pour qu'elle vole d'elle-même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Abigail n'avait pas été aussi heureuse. Elle avait longtemps errée dans les rues, à la recherche d'un foyer, dormant sur le sol des bas quartiers de Londres, subissant les agressions constantes des autres pauvres. Mais aujourd'hui, cette nuit-là tout avait changé. Peter Pan lui avait sauvé la vie.

« _En avant Petite Pan. Suit moi et partons_ » s'était-il exclamé après avoir cueillie une fleur qui garda bien dans la main.

Un énième soupire sortis d'entre les lèvres de Wendy qui lava la dernière assiette. Le diner de Peter était toujours posé sur le coin de la table mais lui il n'était toujours pas. Toujours inquiète elle posa l'assiette, s'accoudant contre la table qu'elle nettoyait à présent d'un chiffon. Les garçons attendaient étrangement calme au coin du feu, tous assis en cercle autour de la source de chaleur. Wendy les avaient obligés à laver leurs figures, recouvertes de crasse. Tous étaient définitivement bien mieux avec une maman. Jetant un énième regard inquiet à l'extérieur de l'arbre, Wendy redescendit, croisant Le Corbeau qui ne lui adressa pas un seul mot. Il n'avait même pas voulu manger avec eux. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Prête à l'intercepter Wendy s'avança vers lui, déterminée à régler ses comptes, mais elle fut soudainement attirée par un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Peter déboula alors dans l'entrée, les mains chargés. Dans sa main gauche se trouvait la grande valise. Mais l'autre main intercepta Wendy. En effet une autre main, minuscule s'y trouvait sans que personne ne soit à côté de lui. C'est là que Wendy vit l'impossible, la chose la plus adorable du monde : une petite fille se cachant derrière lui, tenant une fleur dans sa main.

«_ Wendy-Bird, je t'ai ramené plein de chose. Alors j'ai tes livres ne t'inquiète pas._ » avait-dit Peter en marquant une pause, coupé par les cris joyeux des garçons perdus...

« _Ensuite j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir_ » avait-il annoncé plus timidement en lui tendant la fleur. Aussitôt Wendy le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Doux, vif, et rapide. Peter s'en trouva encore plus ravit.

«_ Et Wendy ! Voici Abigail. Notre Petite Pan. Notre nouvelle fille._ » Avait-il dit en laissant la petite fille s'avancer vers Wendy. Aussitôt la jeune femme la prit dans ces bras. Abigail n'était pas habituée à autant d'attention, mais se sentant aimée, elle n'allait pas refuser cet enlacement.

Peter se dirigeai aussitôt vers la table, où il prit son assiette. Rejoignant Wendy et Abigail, il tendit l'assiette vers elle.

« _Tient. Je n'ai pas très faim. Tu peux manger si tu veux Petite Pan._ »

Les yeux débordants d'affection, la brunette accepta l'assiette qu'elle entraina avec sur le sol. Après avoir dévoré l'assiette goulument, elle se leva vers Wendy lui faisant signe de se baisser.

« _Merci pour ce repas Maman Wendy._ »

A ces mots touchant, Wendy embrassa tendrement la joue d'Abigail qu'elle prit aussitôt dans ces bras, se relevant et se dirigeant vers le feu pour rejoindre les garçons perdu.

« _Les garçons, c'est l'heure de l'histoire !_ » annonça-t-elle fièrement en tenant la jeune fillette. Elle remarquait alors ces taches de crasses sur le visage. Elle nettoierait ça plus tard. Maintenant l'heure était sacrée.

Aussitôt Peter ouvrit les bagages et prit le premier livre qui lui tombait sur la main et l'apporta à Wendy qui le remercia d'un sourire sincère et précieux. Elle prit alors place sur le sol, le bambin toujours contre elle. Wendy découvrit alors la couverture de son livre favori : La belle et la bête. Peter quant à lui, s'affala sur son trône pour écouter l'histoire attentivement.

« _La belle et la bête. Il était une fois, dans un pays très éloigné, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un château brillant de mille feux. Même si il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, il restait égoïste et impolie. Mais ensuite, une nuit d'hiver, une vielle femme vint à son château et lui offrit une seule rose en espérant qu'il l'héberge pour la nuit car le froid d'hiver était insoutenable. Offusqué de son apparence, le prince refusa catégoriquement la rose et rejeta alors la vielle femme. Ne perdant pas espoir elle tenta encore une fois de le convaincre lui demandant de ne pas se soucier de sa laideur. Mais quand il refusa une seconde fois la laide et vielle femme se transforma en une magnifique enchanteresse. Le prince essaya de se faire pardonner mais il était trop tard. De ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'y avait aucun amour dans son cœur. En punition, elle le transforma en une bête laide et jetant un sort puissant sur son château et sur tous ceux qui l'habitaient. Honteux de son physique, le prince s'enferma à tout jamais dans son château avec son miroir magique, la seule chose qui le liait avec le monde extérieur. La rose offerte était en réalité une rose enchanteresse qui ne fleurirait que jusqu'à ces 21 ans. Si le prince réussissait un jour à aimer quelqu'un et gagner son amour en retour avant que le dernier pétale de rose tombe le sort serait brisé. Dans le cas contraire, le prince serait à tout jamais obligé de rester ainsi. Au fil des années, il tomba dans le désespoir et perdit tout espoir. Car pour lui, perdre n'est capable d'aimer une bête…_ »

Raconta Wendy avec passion devant les regards captivés de chacun des enfants. Tous, sauf un. Le Corbeau était toujours là, à l'encolure de la porte, menaçant Wendy du regard ; elle les avait tous dans la poche, elle les manipulait avec ces histoires irréelles. Finalement c'était vraiment lui ,la bête.

* * *

Long ,long long très long. Désolé. Mais j'étais tellement dedans que j'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Chelou Le Corbeau hein ? On est pas prêt de s'en débarrasser ,je vous le dis moi ! Sinon vos impressions quant à notre nouvelle Petite Pan. J'avais besoin d'une fille perdue. Et puis ça nous dévoile une nouvelle facette de Peter ,pour une fois qu'il s'occupe et se préoccupe d'un gosse !

Je vous laisse mes loulous 3


	5. Chapitre 5: Comme un battement de haine

**Hullo! **

Je suis désolé les gars de vous annoncer que... c'est finit. Nan je rigole. Je compte pas m'arrêter là.

Je m'excuse juste du retard. D'habitude je poste super rapidement car mes chapitres sont toujours écris à l'avance. Mais là j'ai juste eu des examens blanc alors j'ai mis un cadenas autour de mon ordi pour ne pas l'ouvrir. Bon. Ok. J'ai utilisé l'ordi mais pour réviser -si si c'est possible- Mais bon le chapitre est là. Un peu plus court que le précedent ,mais j'étais obligé de couper là. Sinon je me sentais obligée de mettre la suite et encore la suite et finalement tout le roman... donc autant vous dire que j'ai du couper :(

Freddie : Hey coupine ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire. Haha. Secret. Motus et bouche cousue. Abby risque de faire tout chavirer. Le Corbeau aussi. Mais à sa façon hein. Il a juste un pête au casque ce mec. HAHAHA. Allé lit moi ce chapitre et dit tes impressions honey! Hâte de savoir ce que t'en pense.

LiSa74 : Bienvenue à toi. Ô nouvelle lectrice 3 Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture à toi 3

* * *

CHAPITRE CINQ : COMME UN BATTEMENT DE HAINE

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le retour de Wendy au pays imaginaire. Deux jours emplis de joie et d'amour. Le pays de tous les rêves avait retrouvé sa verdure et nature bucolique. Les rayons de soleils étaient haut perché dans le ciel et assurait une température agréable. Ni trop chaude. Ni trop froide. Tout allait à la perfection. Wendy, qui venait de faire son retour, avait su trouver une place parmi tous ces garçons. Elle avait réussis ce que bien peu de femme avait réussis à faire dans leurs vie : Etre un équilibre pour ces enfants. Elle jouait le rôle d'une mère à la perfection mais restait aussi innocente qu'une enfant devenant parfois une amie pour eux. Tous étaient heureux d'avoir une maman aussi douce et tendre que Wendy. Tous, sauf un. Le Corbeau. Il restait sans arrêt dans sa chambre, refusant catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à Wendy. Il n'avait même pas accepté la petite Abigail. Mais personne ne semblait se soucier de son cas : les pensées heureuses étaient dans tous les esprits détruisant les ondes ombrageuses.

Peter, quant à lui, ne quittait plus la petite Abby, comme Wendy aimait bien la surnommée. Lors de sa première journée au pays imaginaire, Peter l'amenait partout, lui apprenant à se battre, lui montrant monde et merveille, ici, au pays imaginaire. C'est d'ailleurs lors d'une promenade près de la réverse des Indiens que se trouvaient les deux Pan. Abigail était calmement assise sur les genoux de Peter, qui lui, était haut perché dans un arbre, à contempler la vue. Les deux revenaient d'une longue cueillette de fruit rouge pour le repas de ce soir. Abby n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à grignoter chacun des fruits voulant tous les « goûter ».

« _Peter. Wendy est ma maman maintenant, hein ?_ » Avait-elle demandée la bouche emplie de fruit de toute sorte.

_« Bien sûr ! Et la meilleure des mamans en plus. N'est-ce pas ?_ » S'était-il exclamé les yeux soudainement débordant de reconnaissance.

«_ Oui. Et toi t'es mon papa ?_ » avait-elle demandé du tact au tact, poursuivant sa liste de question.

«_ Mh, mh_ » avait-il prit la peine de répondre. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Cette enfant posait beaucoup trop de question à ces yeux. Sans arrêt. Peter pourquoi ci. Peter pourquoi ça. Elle l'épuisait presque.

La Petite Pan prit qu'elle seconde de réflexion, fronçant les sourcils légèrement, plaçant son index sous son menton comme Wendy faisait tout le temps. Cette mimique fit légèrement sourire Peter qui voyait bien qu'Abby prenait vite exemple sur elle. C'était bien connu, les enfants imitaient toujours les plus grands.

«_ Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes mariés !_ » S'était-elle exclamé la bouche encore une fois pleine. C'était logique pour elle. Une Maman et un Papa était amoureux. Donc forcément mariés.

Peter demeura bouche bée devant la petite fille qui, pourtant, posait des questions innocemment. Pas si innocent que ça. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à sa question pour le moins surprenante. Cette enfant était beaucoup trop intelligente à son gout. C'était certain. Mais cela lui permit de réfléchir : Qu'était Wendy pour lui ? Une amie ? Non, une amie ne serait pas aussi tendre avec lui. Une mère ? Non, une mère n'oserait jamais sourire à son enfant de cette façon. Alors qu'était-elle ? Peter n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ces sentiments qui fleurissaient dans son ventre dès que son regard croisait le sien ou comme à l'instant, qu'il pensait à elle. Pourquoi voulait-il toujours son bonheur ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle soit toujours en SA compagnie ? Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à leurs premiers baisers. Comment un baiser avait pu le changer à jamais. De la tendresse. Deux lèvres se frôlant, s'embrassant. Les leurs. Leurs respirations entremêlées. Mais surtout la gêne des premiers baisers. Peter rougissait rien qu'en y pensant, ce qui n'échappa en rien au regard furtif et vigilant d'Abby.

«_ Peter pourquoi t'es tout rouge comme les indiens comme ça ?_ »

« _Petite Pan, c'pas tes affaires, c'est plus pour les grands tu vois_ »

Il s'en voulu d'avoir dit ça. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde cendrée emmêlée. Lui grand ? Jamais. Depuis quand se qualifiait-il lui-même de grand ? Il commençait vraiment à perdre la tête.

« _T'es pas un adulte d'abord, donc t'as pas l'droit de ma cacher des choses. _» répondis Abigail en croisant les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

«_ Tais-toi petite Pan._ » avait-il dit malicieusement en soulevant la brunette dans ces bras musclés.

Les chatouilles. Le seul point faible de tout enfant. Et surtout celui de la petite brunette. Abby rigolait à grand éclat de rire tandis qu'elle tentait, en vain, de se débattre furtivement. Afin de l'immobiliser Peter en rajouta une couche : l'effet fut instantané : Abby le suppliait d'arrêter, pleurant de rire. Sans même prévenir, Peter la resserra contre lui, la portant cette fois ci correctement avant de s'élever dans les airs. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais une longue promenade dans les airs s'imposait. Après cette dure journée il fallait calmer cette petite pour pouvoir la coucher au soir. Oui parce que Peter avait appris qu'il était difficile de coucher une enfant. Surtout Abby qui était plus coriace dans son genre, pire que les garçons perdus. Et le seul moyen de calmer la petite était de la bercer au rythme des vents du pays imaginaire. Mais la petite fille ne semblait pas vouloir s'assagir. Si bien que ces grands yeux bleus scrutaient la moindre terre, le moindre détail au-dessus des airs.

«_ Peter ! Regarde ! Maman Wendy est là avec les garçons ! _» S'était-elle exclamé d'un air soudainement euphorique, pointant un doigt vers Wendy qui lavait le linge sale prêt de la chute d'eau.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, Peter accéléra sa vitesse de vol et fonça tout droit en piquet vers la terre ferme. Arrivant prêt du cours d'eau il ralentissait légèrement.

« _Tu sais nager Abby _? »

« _Oui. Je suis grande moi _»

Sans même répondre Peter lâcha la petite au-dessus de l'eau sous les yeux ébahit de Wendy qui avait cessé toute activité pour que s'assurer que la petite n'ait rien. Les garçons perdus, quant à eux, s'étaient contenté de rire face à la petite Abigail tombant à l'eau.

«_ Oh Peter !_ » avait-elle dit ayant eu peur. Elle s'approcha de Peter, prête à lui faire la morale quand soudainement Abigail réapparut à la surface, riant de plus belle. Aussitôt Wendy se stoppai, appréhendant les pleures de Petite Pan.

« _Encore ! C'était génial !_ » Avait-elle manifestée en levant un bras au ciel. Sans aucune poussière de fée, elle s'envola aussi légèrement qu'une plume hors de l'eau. C'était resté un mystère pour tous. La seule fois qu'Abigail avait eu le droit à la poussière remontait à deux jours maintenant. Et depuis ce jour-là, elle s'envolait, sans rien. Juste par le pouvoir de l'innocence et de la joie enfantine. Son surnom n'était plus vraiment qu'un surnom. Abigail était une Pan. Une Petite Pan. En volant Abby se dirigea tout droit les bras ouvert afin d'atterrir dans les bras de Wendy, qu'elle enlaça fortement.

« _Oh Maman Wendy, tu as vu ! La plus forte c'est bien moi !_ » Avait-elle affirmé en posant sa petite tête contre l'épaule de Wendy.

Peter se racla aussitôt la gorge. Non. Abby n'était pas le plus fort non. C'était lui, et ça le serait toujours. Wendy fronçai une nouvelle fois les yeux, signalant à Peter de se taire, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait encore faire une remarque pas digne d'un père. Il se tu alors donnant raison à la mère. Comme toujours.

«_ NON _! » hurla une voix au loin.

Soudainement l'atmosphère se fut suffocante, similaire à un mouvement de panique. Tous se retournèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le Corbeau se tenait là, debout, rageant de colère devant le petit groupe qui semblait choqué de sa présence. Il était enfin sorti de sa chambre. Et il se tenait là, pour protester pour un oui ou pour un non. Wendy se retrouva pétrifiée devant lui. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser démoralisé leurs journées et encore moins la petite Abby.

« _Non ?_ » eu le courage de demander Wendy qui avait avancé d'un pas vers lui.

Pris d'un élan de rage Le Corbeau s'avança vers elle, le regard sombre et s'arrêta nettement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer aussi prêt de la jeune femme. C'est pour cela qu'il arriva vers eux poussant violemment Le Corbeau pour l'éloigner de Wendy. La jalousie que ressentait Peter à ce moment-là était immesurable. Comment osait-il s'approcher aussi prêt de sa Wendy ? C'est à ce moment-là que Wendy s'aperçu réellement que Peter n'était plus un petit garçon. Il ressentait des choses que seuls les adultes peuvent ressentir : et surtout un sentiment de colère aussi fort.

«_ Plus jamais tu t'approches de Wendy comme ça ! _» avait menacé Peter en poussant encore une fois Le Corbeau d'une violence puissante.

«_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Peter Pan, hein ? Elle n'est pas à toi à ce que je sache ! Elle est assez grande pour se défendre ! _» Avait rétorqué le jeune homme sombre en défiant Peter du regard.

« _Elle n'a rien fait du tout ! Elle mérite pas cette violence_ »

« _Non. Ta Wendy n'a rien mérité. Mais la petite peste qu'elle porte dans ses bras, si. _»

Le poing de Peter partit aussi vite. Personne ne parlait comme ça de la Petite Pan. Personne. Qu'arrivait-il à son meilleur ami, pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte depuis le retour de Wendy ? Le Corbeau n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce que Peter avait fait. Le temps tourna aussitôt à l'orage ,et de grosse goutte de pluie se mirent à tomber par millier sur le petit groupe d'enfant

« _Et ça recommence… _» S'était exclamé l'un des garçons perdus à la vue d'un Peter enragé.

Cette violence. Cette rage. Tous ces sentiments négatifs lui rappelaient les trois longues années à vivre dans le froid intense. Cette violence que Wendy vit pour la première fois de ses propres yeux. Alors c'était vrai. Peter Pan avait changé et pouvait être aussi violent. Peter Pan dépendait maintenant de ses émotions et de ses sentiments. A l'instant même elle ne savait plus quoi vraiment penser. Etre fière de voir Peter la défendre. Ou avoir peur de devoir un jour elle-même affronter la colère du jeune homme.

«_ Ne revient plus jamais vers nous. Jamais tu m'entends ! _» avait-hurlé Peter avant de s'envoler arrachant presque la main de Wendy pour l'emmener au plus vite à l'abri.

C'est alors que les trois jeunes personnes s'envolèrent. Peter filant comme jamais avec Wendy auprès de lui, et Petite Pan qui enlaçait tendrement sa maman.

« _Ouh le vilain. _» avait murmuré Abby à l'oreille de Wendy.

Malgré la tension, les nerfs de Wendy lâchèrent et un doux rire put se faire entendre d'entre ses lèvres.

« _Oui. Très vilain même._ »

Le soir, après le coucher du soleil régnait une ambiance froide mais calme. Les garçons et Abby avaient eu leurs histoires et Wendy les avaient enfin couchés. La jeune femme se retrouvait alors seule dans l'immensité de l'arbre. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte d'entrée qu'elle referma délicatement derrière elle. La température était légèrement redescendue après la pluie torride et tropicale de l'île. Diverse senteur vinrent à ses narines. L'odeur envoutante de la pluie et celle du soleil couchant, les senteurs tropicales du pays imaginaire. Tout cet exotisme aurait pu lui redonner le sourire mais Wendy n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Retrouver Peter qui s'était encore éclipsé dans son coin. Heureusement qu'elle savait où il allait toujours dans ces moments-là. La cachette de Peter se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'île, Wendy n'allait donc pas arriver à temps. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'avançait vers l'arbre aux fées où elle trouva la fée clochette.

«_ Bonsoir Clochette ! J'aurais besoin de ton aide-_»

Mais Wendy fut directement coupée par la fée qui s'envola en l'air pour parsemer de la poussière de fée sur elle. Clochette avait parfaitement su pourquoi Wendy était là. Et maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Peter, Clochette était devenue adorable avec elle. L'aidant à coup sûr. Sans plus attendre, Wendy souri en remercîment et s'envola de l'autre côté de l'île pour rejoindre Peter sans hésitation. Ce fut une autre histoire quand elle arriva prêt du rocher où Peter s'asseyait souvent. Elle se posa délicatement au sol avec une légère appréhension. Elle le voyait là, assis sur son rocher, regardant l'horizon avec une pointe de tristesse. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Elle pouvait soigner tous les maux des garçons perdus, s'occuper de n'importe qui... Mais devant Peter elle perdait vite tous ces moyens. C'est alors hésitante et les mains nouées entres elles que Wendy avança gracieusement vers lui. Prenant une nouvelle fois sa respiration, elle osa enfin parler pour signaler sa présence.

« _Peter ? _»

Wendy. Peter reconnut aussitôt la voix de la jeune femme et retourna, vers elle, ses yeux attristés. Sans rajouter un mot, Wendy sut que cette histoire avait touché le jeune homme. Mais pourquoi ? Elle vint alors s'asseoir auprès de lui, hésitante à l'idée d'être aussi proche de lui.

«_ Wendy… je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. _» avait-il dit fixant toujours autant l'horizon et le lagon des sirènes.

«_ C'est rien Peter… à vrai dire, Le Corbeau ne m'aime pas vraiment j'ai l'impression... mais peu importe… _»

« _Oh ! Tu sais il est comme ça avec tout le monde… _»

« _Comment ça _? »

« _Tu sais après que tu sois revenu à Londres, j'ai rencontré Le Corbeau et il avait toujours été triste dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce que je l'emmène au pays imaginaire. Tu sais. On était que tous les deux ici. Donc on s'amusait comme on le pouvait. Mais quand j'ai ramené de nouveau garçon perdu…il est redevenu ce qu'il était. Il restera toujours triste Wendy. Il a mis longtemps à accepter les garçons perdu... il restera toujours comme il est... _»

« _Oh mais tu sais Peter, je pense qu'il doit avoir vécu des choses terribles dans sa vie pour être aussi triste. Il ne faut pas vraiment t'en faire… surtout si tu as essayé de changer le cours des choses._ »

« _Tu dois avoir raison… C'est juste que… tu vois c'est mon meilleur ami… mais je n'aime pas forcément son comportement parfois… _» Avait-il dit en attrapant un bâton qu'il cassait au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

« _Mais tu sais Peter tu n'as pas à me défendre. Je ne veux pas m'initier dans votre amitié…_ »

A ses mots Peter releva aussitôt son visage fixant sans gêne les yeux bleus de Wendy.

«_ Wendy… je te défendrais toujours. Personne ne lève la main sur toi. Avec tout ce que tu fais pour nous, il n'avait pas à te menacer_ » tenta-t-il en se voulant rassurant.

« _Peter… j'ai l'impression que tout ça est de ma faute… j'ai gâché votre amitié. _» Elle n'avait pas supporté le regard intense de Peter et avait directement baissé les yeux au sol.

« _Wendy. Avant mon amitié avec Le Corbeau, il y avait la nôtre. Et je ne supporterais pas te perdre une seconde fois. Donc je refuse d'entendre que tu as tout gâché. Il a tout gâché. C'est de sa faute. Pas de la tienne._ »

Flattée et gênée des révélations de Peter, Wendy rougissait de plus bel, remontant peu à peu son regard vers le sien.

« _Mais.._ » avait-elle dit d'une petite voix.

« _Wendy. Écoute-moi. Avant lui et moi. Il y avait toi et moi. Nous sommes plus forts que tout. Tu as tout quitté pour venir ici. Tu as abandonné ta famille pour vivre éternellement. Je me dois de te protéger Wendy. _»

Ces paroles eux le pouvoir de faire taire Wendy qui ne trouva rien à de plus à ajouter. Un doux vent venu de la mer se posa contre ces joues rosies par le soleil. Ces cheveux lâchés lui donnait un air désinvolte, voir sauvage. L'air du Pays imaginaire avait tendance à lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Elle se sentit soudainement puissante, comme si cette bonne humeur soudaine lui donnait le pouvoir de tout faire. Elle ferma doucement les yeux profitants de ce sentiment glorieux. La puissance et l'éternité lui faisait beaucoup de bien et Peter s'en rendait bien compte. En observant son visage angélique et détendu, il ne put empêche un sourire de se former. Après tout plus rien n'importait quand il se trouvait auprès d'elle. Les mauvaises pensées s'envolaient. Il se sentait petit à côté d'elle. Comme si le courageux Peter Pan était impressionné par la beauté envoutante de son amie. Amie ? Même Peter n'était pas sûr qu'il en soit ainsi. Son cœur lui prouvait le contraire. Ses battements incessants, forts et irréguliers se manifestaient à la vue de Wendy. En grandissant Peter avait su accepter ces nouveaux sentiments qui l'avaient tant effrayé trois années auparavant. Sans même s'en rendre compte il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme, attrapant délicatement sa main, il lui susurra à l'oreille avant d'embrasser tendrement sa joue.

« _Je suis heureux que tu sois là Wendy_. »

C'était le commencement de quelques choses de nouveau. Un nouveau départ tant espéré. Peter et Wendy restèrent là, silencieux, jusqu'au couché complet du soleil, oubliant tout. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Plus rien ne se laissait entendre. Seuls leurs battements de cœur volaient à travers le vent doux et chaud du Pays imaginaire.

* * *

VOILAAAAAAAA 3 ! Vos impressions mes loulous.

Pauline :)


	6. Chapter 6 : L'inquiétude d'une éternité

**Bonsoir. Un grand grand grand grand grand […] *respire Pauline* un GRAND PARDON. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir attendu un mois pour vous poster ce chapitre. Désolé pour tout. Mais avec les révisions du bac j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps sur cette fiction. Pourtant j'avais pris beaucoup de temps à planifier l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je l'avais écrit en moins de deux semaines. Mais j'ai même pas pensé à le poster. Je suis conne. Je suis désolée. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le rallonger un peu. Encore merci pour tout. Freddie et les autres. Merci pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture mes loulous 3**

* * *

Tous étaient chaleureusement assis en ronde, autour d'une table de bois. Cette table de bois qui avait fait l'honneur de nombreux repas. Des repas qui finissaient la plupart du temps en mascarade. Cette fois ci, une ambiance différente avait recouvert le cœur de Peter d'un voile fin d'amertume. Il n'avait pas oublié les évènements de la veille. Des questions persistaient. Mais aucune réponse n'apparaissait. La seule valeur sure était pour lui Wendy. Une évidence. Son évidence à lui. Il ne savait pourquoi le besoin de la protéger était plus précieux que tout l'or du monde. Wendy était son or à lui. Celle qui illuminait ces journées grâce à un seul et même sourire. Celle qui s'occupait avec dévouement des garçons perdus. Celle qui faisait briller le soleil du pays imaginaire. Celle dont il était probablement amoureux depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Un pincement foudroya le cœur du jeune blond. Ses sentiments étaient bien plus que réel. Et même si il avait accepté de vivre avec, aujourd'hui, il n'arriverait jamais à les formuler. Aucun mot ne suffisait pour décrire ses sentiments pesant et tendre à la fois qui l'agitaient. Et pourtant, il avait tant rêvé prononcer les mots qui offrirait son être à Wendy pour toujours. Et même si leur amour était une évidence, le premier pas était toujours le plus difficile à faire.

Face à ses pensées, Peter se vit une fois de plus envahit d'une gêne qui lui semblait surmontable qu'en soupirant. Il glissa lentement son regard sur les différents visages attablés. Une toute autre atmosphère sauta aux yeux de Peter : il trouva les garçons perdus agités, riant. La nourriture voltigeait le long de la tablé, atterrissant parfois dans des cheveux ou à même le sol. Il était donc le seul à s'inquiéter de l'avenir de cette île. De ces enfants. Car Peter le savait plus que tout. Le Corbeau était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Mais dans son cas, le pire semblait plus qu'envisageable. Il ne comprenait donc pas comment les garçons pouvaient être aussi passifs après les évènements de la veille. La raison lui fit soudainement comprendre que les enfants ne se préoccupaient pas de telle chose. L'innocence préservait leurs esprits purs. Une autre réalité se montra aux yeux de Peter ce jour ci : Il n'était donc plus un enfant. L'inquiétude était un sentiment d'adulte. Et il la ressentait. Pour prouver que sa raison pouvait avoir tort, Peter décida soudainement de prendre part à la bataille de nourriture. Non il n'avait pas grandi. Oui il pouvait encore jouer. Son regard balaya une nouvelle fois les environs et se posa sur la jeune Wendy qui mangeait calmement à l'autre bout de la table. Peter rencontra ses yeux bleus et lui lança un regard amusé. Wendy, en guise de réponse, leva un sourcil, invitant alors le jeune homme à la défier. Il plongea sa culière en bois dans son assiette, la remplissant de bouillie et catapulta cette dernière vers elle. Wendy le fixa quelques instants avant de se dresser droit sur ces pieds. Un regard noir se fit percevoir dans son regard ce qui eut le don de glacer le sang de Peter. Cependant un sourcil amusé se haussa ; c'est alors malicieusement que Wendy attrapa son assiette d'un geste toujours aussi gracieux et avança vers Peter.

« _Ah. Peter, Peter, Peter. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça_. » Disait-elle d'une voix suave et mielleuse.

Le corps de la jeune femme passa derrière lui, se penchant par la même occasion près de son oreille. Mais au fatidique moment, ses mains remontèrent discrètement vers le sommet de son crâne et Wendy renversa, d'un geste vif, l'assiette pleine de purée dans ses cheveux. Peter ne s'en trouva pas moins surpris. Un mouvement d'euphorie, similaire à un mouvement de foule, se déclencha alors et tous attrapèrent la nourriture dans leurs assiettes pour continuer cette merveilleuse bataille.

Cependant à l'encolure de la porte, une petite fille se tenait là, à moitié somnolente. Abigail qui était supposée endormie depuis longtemps, venait d'être réveillée par les nombreux cris de guerre. C'est alors qu'elle avança vers tout le monde déterminée à se faire remarquer. C'est Wendy qui remarqua la brunette en première.

« _Abby, tu es réveillée ! _» disait Wendy qui avait soudainement arrêté toute action afin de la rejoindre

« _Oui à cause de vous. _» S'était exclamé Abigail apparemment en colère « La prochaine fois que vous- » Mais elle fût directement coupée par la voix rauque de Peter qui désapprouvait ses paroles

« _Abby…_ »

Une moue attristée se forma sur le visage angélique et supposé doux d'Abigail. Ses bras s'étaient à présent croisés comme pour braver les larmes qui montaient à ses pupilles. C'était la première fois que Peter désapprouvait quoi que ce soit. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il la grondait. Et cette première fois brisa le cœur de la jeune enfant. Wendy s'en rendis vite compte et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et pris ses petites mains dans les siennes, l'obligeant à la regarder.

_« Retourne au lit Abby_ » avait dit Wendy d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme pour ne pas paraitre trop gentille. L'enfant venait de se faire disputer, il ne fallait pas céder au caprice de cette enfant.

« _J'vais pas réussir à dormir maintenant_ » avait répondu Abigail la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Wendy, désarmée face à la détresse de l'enfant, supplia Peter du regard... Son esprit noué de compassion envers Abby l'empêchait d'être ferme. Elle était attristée de la voir ainsi. Il fallait que Peter l'aide à trouver une solution et vite.

« _Peut-être qu'une histoire te permettrait de dormir rapidement._ » proposa Peter hésitant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait. Il était d'ailleurs incapable de raconter une histoire. Mais l'effet fût de taille. Abigail retrouva aussitôt un regard émerveillé et heureux. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin : une histoire. Un roman de cape et d'épée. Une histoire magique contant des récits amoureux et princier.

« _Wendy te racontera l'histoire de ton choix. Mais je resterais là pour surveiller ton comportement_.» en avait décidé Peter. En réalité il se contre fichait du comportement de la jeune enfant, tout ce qui l'intéressait était l'histoire que Wendy allait raconter. Wendy, concernée par les dernières paroles du jeune adolescent, s'avança vers lui, l'air débordé.

« _Mais... Il faut encore que j'envoie les garçons perdus se laver et-_ » avait-elle dit désemparée

« _Je m'en chargerais._ » La coupa Peter dans ces paroles.

« _D-D'accord _» avait-elle balbutiée avant de mettre un cap vers la chambre de Peter.

Abby dormait toujours prêt de lui la nuit. Elle en avait décidée ainsi dès son arrivée. Abigail avait besoin de sureté. Peter était pour elle une figure paternelle qui saurait toujours la protéger dans n'importe quelle situation. Après avoir pénétrée la chambre Abby s'envola pour se glisser gracieusement sous la couette suivis de très près des deux jeunes autres adolescents qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Paniquée Wendy se demanda que faire. Elle savait pertinemment s'occuper d'un enfant mais partager un moment aussi intime avec Peter semblait insurmontable. Les joues en feux, Wendy se glissa hésitante dans les draps. Quant à Peter, il restait faussement assis dans les airs, attendant impatiemment l'histoire.

« _Qu'elle histoire veux-tu que je te raconte ce soir Abby ?_ »

« _Je veux que tu me racontes comment Peter et toi vous êtes rencontré ! J'ai jamais su comment d'abord. Personne ne voulait me raconter ici. _» Avait répondus Abby gigotant d'impatience

Les joues de Wendy s'empourprèrent aussitôt de rouge. C'était une situation délicate, vraiment délicate. Surtout avec Peter qui la regarda ainsi. Aussi intensément. Comme si il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Un détail de l'histoire qui se faisait passionnant. Comme si il attendait que Wendy raconte leurs histoires comme une histoire de conte de fée. Avec la même fin. Une fin romantique qui se terminait d'un baisé.

« _D'accord. Tient toi calme Abby_. » Avait-elle dit d'une voix douce et apaisante. _« Il était une fois la famille Darling. Mes frères et moi vivons dans_- »

« _Tes frères ? Ils sont où maintenant ?_» intercepta Abigail, curieuse de tout. Peter la regarda aussitôt d'un air agacé. C'était reparti pour une foire à question. C'était sûr. Personne n'était prêt de dormir.

« _Ils sont restés à Londres_ » répondis aussitôt Wendy qui la bordait.

« _Ah t'habitait à Londres toi aussi ?_ » demanda Abby

« _Oui… écoute la suite Abby …Un bon soir, alors que je comptais les nombreuses histoires de Peter et du Capitaine Crochet, Nana, mon chien, remarqua une présence au coin de la fenêtre. Une présence accompagnée d'une ombre. L'ombre de Peter. Une ombre que Nana vola aussitôt à Peter_. » Reprit Wendy qui fut encore une fois coupé par Abby.

« _Ça t'a fait mal de perdre ton ombre ? _» coupa à nouveau Abby, s'adressant directement à Peter d'un air presque compatissant.

« _Non. Peter Pan n'a jamais mal_ » répondis fièrement Peter qui se tenait haut perché dans les airs.

« _Bah ça doit quand même faire mal non. Ce chien à quand même arracher ton ombre ! Et puis d'abord tu faisais quoi à la fenêtre de Wendy ? C'est pas bien ! On n'observe pas les gens aux fenêtres !_ »

A ces mots Wendy regarda la petite incrédule. Abigail était beaucoup trop intelligente.

« _J'écoutais les histoires de Wendy. C'est tout. Et je fais ce que je veux_. » Répondit Peter aussi brusquement qu'Abby

« _Est-ce que je peux continuer ?_ » demanda Wendy d'une petite voix hésitante ce qui stoppa net les deux autres.

« _Bien sûr._ » avait dit Peter, se replongeant aussitôt dans les récits de la jeune femme qui n'était que de merveilleux souvenir à ces yeux, quoi qu'en dise Abby.

« _Un bruit gros et sourd se propagea dans la nurserie et la seule chose qui attira mon attention fût l'ombre d'un garçon dans la gueule grande ouverte de mon chien. Sans plus attendre je décidai de la ranger. Après tout, son propriétaire allait surement revenir la chercher !_ » Raconta Wendy d'un air passionné

« _Mais tu trouves ça normal toi que quelqu'un perdre son ombre. Tu t'es inquiété de rien ? »_ Lança la petite fille qui se tenait à présent debout sur le lit.

« _Hm, c'est-à-dire que... Abby écoute la suite, c'est important_» avait dit Wendy se redressant pour faire assoir la petite

« _Désolé..._ »

« _Les jours passèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle du garçon. Mais un soir d'hiver, bien froid, mes parents étaient partis pour la nuit. Notre tante Millicent, nous gardait moi et mes frères. Le calme régnait dans la pièce quand tout à coup, des pleurs me réveillèrent. Peter était là, devant moi, pleurant à chaud de larme car son ombre …_ »

« _Je ne pleurais pas !_ » Cette fois ci c'était Peter qui avait interrompu l'histoire, l'air interloqué

« _Mais comment t'es rentré dans la chambre d'abord ? _» Abby s'était à nouveau retournée vers Peter, l'air toujours aussi scandalisé.

« _Par la fenêtre !_ » s'exclama Peter, qui trouvait ça bien plus qu'évident.

« _Mais tu trouves ça normal de laisser des gens rentrer par ta fenêtre ? _» avait questionné une Abby scandalisé à l'égard de Wendy.

« _Abby ! Soit tu écoutes ou soit tu dors seule ce soir_ » avait-soudainement dit Peter d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Wendy ne s'en trouva pas moins surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le jeune homme agir ainsi. Peter avait été strict. Décidément c'était le monde à l'envers. Après quelques minutes de silence, Wendy prit une profonde inspiration et repartis dans son récit, racontant détail par détail l'histoire qu'elle avait elle-même vécus. Sa propre aventure. Au rythme du récit Wendy s'activait, mettant en scène chacun des évènements avec passion sous les yeux émerveillés de Peter et d'Abby. Quand le récit fût finit Abby réclama un câlin venant de ses deux parents. Peter se rendit vite compte que la petite Pan s'était finalement endormie. Mais pas que. Wendy s'était aussi assoupie. Peter aurait pu partir s'occuper des autres, mais il restait là, assis auprès d'elle, admirant l'ange endormi. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Elle qui veillait sur lui et les garçons perdus, elle qui faisait tout son possible pour que la vie soit merveilleuse. Wendy était vraiment un ange tombé du ciel pour Peter. Son ange.

« _Peter ! Wendy ! Le joufflu à tuer un rat ! Venez voir !_ » Entendit Peter qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Les garçons perdus les appelaient, mais il n'allait certainement pas réveiller Wendy. Non. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était capable de s'occuper d'eux. Même si la tâche n'allait pas être facile. Il devait le faire pour que Wendy profite d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il décolla légèrement dans les airs pour ne réveiller personne. Mais ces yeux tombèrent sur le visage de Wendy et l'impossible sembla arriver une seconde fois. Peter vola au-dessus de la jeune fille et déposa un doux baisé, hésitant mais tendre sur ses lèvres qui l'attirait tant. Il quitta soudainement la pièce, alarmé par les cris des garçons perdus. Il ne prit pas alors la peine de jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur le visage de Wendy qui s'était soudainement émerveillé. Un sourire régna en force sur ces douces lèvres. La jeune adolescente ne dormait donc pas vraiment.

* * *

A l'autre bout du pays imaginaire, l'air devenait presque suffocant, comme si la colère avait pris d'assaut la deuxième partie de l'île. Cette colère ressentit était telle qu'on aurait pu croire à un orage sorti tout droit de la mer agitée. Assis sur le tronc d'un arbre tombé, un jeune homme, aussi sombre que la haine songeait au mal qui pouvait causer sur l'île. Il se rendait compte que sa colère pouvait la détruire. Et aussi bizarre qu'il en soit, le jeune homme prenait du plaisir à imaginer la défaite du bonheur. Le Corbeau n'avait plus de cœur depuis bien longtemps. La tristesse avait gagné son âme depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'il soit à nouveau heureux. Le bonheur des enfants de cette île l'écœurait. Et ce bonheur devait mourir. Ce bonheur était Wendy. Mais pour atteindre Wendy Le corbeau devait tuer Peter. Son plan était bien scellé, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de la poussière de fée. La poussière de fée sera la cause de sa victoire. Une victoire tant attendu. Peter Pan devait mourir. Il voyait déjà la scène. Une Wendy sanglotant, priant les dieux de ramener son preux chevalier à la vie. Le corps de Peter Pan luisant de sang sous le dernier rayon de soleil. Le Corbeau était un adolescent bien sombre pour penser de telle chose. Mais son âme n'était pas pure et personne ne changerait cela. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie, mais pour une fois elle sembla lui sourire. En effet non loin de lui se baladait le jeune Terrence. Le gardien de la poussière de fée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Le Corbeau se sentit soudainement envahit d'une once de joie intense, une joie machiavélique qui le fit bondir sur ses pieds. Terrence le remarqua malheureusement et vola à sa rencontre.

« _Oh Bonsoir Le Corbeau. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?_ » Avait demandé Terrence d'une gentillesse terriblement naïve.

« _Je réfléchissais. Depuis que je suis seul, et que Peter m'a bannis je ne fais que ça_ » avait répondu Le Corbeau d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

« _Oh je suis désolé, Clochette m'a avertie de tout ça. Je suis profondément désolé pour toi. Si tu veux je serais là si tu as besoin d'un peu de compagnie._ » Avait dit Terrence plein de compassion dans la voix.

_« Je ne compte pas rester longtemps ici. Il faut que je retourne à Londres. Si seulement je pouvais voler._ » Avait dit Le corbeau mielleusement, laissant sa voix sous-entendre de nombreuse chose.

« _Je t'aurais bien aidé mais j'ai eu l'obligation de ne plus donner de poussière de fée avant 5 lunes. Je ne sais pourquoi. Je crois que le roi des fées nous réserve une surprise. Ça serait dommage que tu la rate. Reste avec nous._ » Proposa naïvement Terrence qui se trouvait sincèrement désolé pour Le Corbeau.

Le visage du Corbeau s'assombrit soudainement, laissant l'air s'affiner de plus en plus et laissant la tension se morfondre dans ses veines. Le regard noir qu'il lança soudainement à Terrence ne signifiait rien de bon. Il attrapa soudainement la fée et serra Terrence entre ces doigts aussi forts que possible.

« _Ecoute moi bien minable gardien, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu vas gentiment me donner de la poussière de fée. Je m'en contre fiche des instructions de ton soit disant roi des fées. Je suis Le Corbeau et tu vas m'obéir_. »

« _Lâche-moi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Peter ne veut plus de toi. Tu es seul et sans âme. Je ne t'obéirais pas._ » Avait dit Terrence au bout de l'asphyxie. Les mains brulantes de haine du Corbeau recouvraient son corps fortement, si bien qu'il était impossible pour lui de vivre plus longtemps.

« _Terrence, Terrence, ça serait dommage de mettre la vie d'autre en danger._ » avait mielleusement répliqué Le Corbeau, serrant de plus en plus fort la fée entre ses doigts « _Ta chère Clochette. Elle pourrait peut-être mourir si tu ne me donnes pas cette poussière_. »

« _Tu n'oserais pas toucher Clochette. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !_ » Avait trouvé la force de crier Terrence.

«_Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._ »

A bout de force c'était la seule chose que Terrence pouvait faire. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre la vie de sa meilleure amie en danger et encore moins la sienne. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, dégouté par son propre geste et tendis un sac emplis de poussière de fée au Corbeau. Une fois le sac dans sa main, Le Corbeau jeta violemment Terrence au sol d'un geste brusque et violent. La fée semblait souffrir. Souffrir physiquement car son corps s'était affaiblit mais sa souffrance était aussi mentale. Il venait de trahir Peter. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il devait en parler aussitôt à Clochette. Il fallait prévenir du mal qui venait.

« _Merci pauvre gardien._ » avait dit Le Corbeau en laissant un peu de poudre se poser sur ses épaules. « _Au fait, un dernier mot : Les fées n'existent pas_ »

Le Corbeau n'eut pas le temps de respirer que Terrence s'éteignit instantanément. L'âme du Corbeau était sadique et aussi diabolique que possible. Il venait de tuer une fée. Plus rien ne pouvait sauver son cœur. Il était à présent impardonnable. C'est donc sans un dernier regard et sans pitié que Le Corbeau s'envola hors d'atteinte, hors du pays imaginaire. Après des heures de vol il se posa dans un parc qu'il avait tant convoité dans son ancienne vie ; Kensington Gardens. Il connaissait encore le parc comme sa poche. Il se revoyait petit, marchant ici avec sa bande de garçon, volant les passants et agressant de nombreuse personne pour avoir un peu de nourriture. Pour lui ces évènements tragiques lui rappelaient le bon temps. Un bon temps qui était révolu. Une voix sombre et rauque-le sortis instinctivement de ses pensées sombre et mauvaise.

« _Charles ?! C'est bien toi ?_ » avait-dit un adolescent, un grand rouquin qui était capable de soutenir l'Everest tellement ses muscles étaient développés.

« _Alvin ! Je revenu !_ » Avait lâché Le Corbeau dans un sourire machiavélique.

Aussitôt une bande de malfaiteur de l'âge du Corbeau avança vers lui, le saluant euphoriquement. Le Chef de leurs clans étaient revenus. Et tout ce qui importait pour ces garçons étaient de fêter ça. Mais Le Corbeau avait d'autre plan. Des plans bien plus sombres.

« _Tu as enfin lâché l'autre barge qui t'a emmené dans son pays, là ?_ » demanda l'un d'entre eux en lâchant un rire moqueur.

« _Ouai. D'ailleurs faut que je le tue. J'ai besoin d'votre aide les gars. Dans l'pays où j'étais il y avait tout. De la nourriture. Un endroit où dormir et surtout plein d'aventure à vivre. Des aventures. Des bagarres. Tous ce que vous aimez. L'truc c'est que ce Peter est plus comme nous. Il est revenu avec sa nana là. Et encore pire il a ramené la petite Abigail. Vous savez la petite qui traînait souvent ici. J'ai pas accepté sa présence. Moi fraternisé avec l'ennemie ? Jamais. Donc le traite m'a bannit. Alors faut qu'on le tue pour tuer sa nana ensuite et on fera de même pour la petite tient ! Et l'île sera à nous, pour toujours ! _»

Avait raconté Le Corbeau en animant son récit d'un sentiment de triomphe. Sans Wendy et Abby, Peter Pan perdrait toute sa puissance. La victoire était donc sure. Le reste des adolescents l'avaient écouté attentivement ? La mort, la puissance et surtout un endroit où allait surement régner la terreur ? Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Certainement pas. Alvin décida de faire le premier pas. Un premier pas vers la victoire pour Le Corbeau. Le jeune roux haussa un sourcil amusé par la situation et laissa ses envies parler.

« _Tu sais très bien qu'on te suivra toujours_ »

A ces mots, Le Corbeau s'envola haut dessus d'eux, parsemant de la poussière de fée sur les cinq adolescents comme si il parsemait sa future victoire sur le monde. Tous s'envolèrent pour le Pays imaginaire, représentant une menace pour le bien. Depuis ce moment-là, le mal logeait dans l'endroit le plus sombre de l'île : Le Rocher du Crane.

* * *

Wendy sortit des bras de Morphée avec difficulté en ce début d'après-midi. Elle avait si bien dormie que le temps s'était écoulé d'une rapidité spectaculaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune adolescente avait connu la flemme des grasses matinées. Abigail avait déserté le lit, et personne n'était présent au creux de l'arbre. Wendy se leva aussitôt d'un pas gracieux mais légèrement endormit afin de partir à leur recherche. Elle savait pertinemment où le petit groupe se trouvait. Là-bas, prêt de la cascade. Elle s'en alla alors, passant devant les flamants roses qui volaient au rythme du vent, saluant les nombreuses fées qui parcouraient l'île. Arrivant prêt des garçons elle fût aussitôt saluée par Peter.

« _Ah Wendy ! Tu es là ! J'espère que tu as dormis. Dis tu ne sais pas la nouvelle lubie d'Abby !_ »

« _Oh non, dit moi_ » avait-elle aussitôt répondu s'attendant au pire.

« _Répète à ta mère ce que tu viens de me demander Abby !_ » avait dit Peter en regardant Abby l'air incrédule.

_« J'veux partir toute seule. _» avait lancé la Petite Pan, fièrement, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« _Où ça ?!_ » demanda Wendy qui crut que la jeune enfant voulait partir du pays imaginaire. Seule.

« _Bah, ici. Je veux me promener sans Peter. Je veux vivre mes propres aventures._ »

_« Je suppose que ce n'est pas dangereux. Il n'y a plus de menace ici. N'est-ce pas Peter_ ? » répondis Wendy soudainement soulagée d'entendre qu'Abby ne planifiait aucun départ définitif de l'île.

« _Elle est encore jeune, non ?_ » répondis Peter hésitant.

_« Et elle restera ainsi pour toujours. Son jour est venue. Elle peut voler toute seule. Elle sait comment se battre _» tenta de rassurer Wendy de sa voix douce.

« _Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu Wendy. Et si elle rencontre des loups ? _» Supposa Peter qui se noya dans un océan d'illusion et de paranoïa soudaine.

_« Des Loups ? Peter, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont inoffensifs_ » ria doucement Wendy.

Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent semblaient une éternité pour les deux filles qui attendaient impatiemment une réponse de Peter.

« _Bien ! A une condition : que Clochette vienne avec toi le temps que l'on te trouve ta propre fée !_ »

A l'entende de ces mots, Clochette accourra vers Peter, les yeux désapprouvant totalement sa décision.

« _Je ne suis pas une nounou Peter. Je ne vais quand même pas la surveiller toute ma vie ! Puis je devais retrouver Terrence. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis hier soir._» Répliqua Clochette dans quelques étincelles étouffées.

« _Clo ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui soit arrivé ! Tu le chercheras plus tard ! Ecoute, ce n'est qu'une question de temps_. » Décida le jeune adolescent. « _Tu peux quand même ne pas me refuser ça ! _» avait-il finit par dire d'une voix mielleuse qui convainquait à chaque fois la jeune fée.

« _J'accepte. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois ! _» Accepta Clochette qui ne pouvait jamais refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout venant de Peter.

«_ Super ! Je m'en vais maintenant alors._ » s'exclama Abigail de sa voix enfantine.

« _Maintenant ? !_ » demanda Wendy surprise par les paroles de sa fille.

« _Bah oui, je ne vais pas rester ici éternellement_ » lança Abby comme si c'était une évidence. Techniquement, si elle allait rester au pays imaginaire éternellement. Mais l'éternité n'existait pas. Tout comme le temps. La vie. Le passé. Ce n'étaient qu'une notion. Une notion qui n'avait pas d'existence ici. Seul le destin était pris en compte.

« _D'accord mais soit prudente Abby._ » s'exclama Wendy qui fût soudainement envahit d'une euphorie importante. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de voir Abby prendre le large. Heureuse de pouvoir aussi vivre ses propres aventures. Heureuse de pouvoir se retrouver en compagnie de Peter. Et seulement en sa compagnie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Abigail prit son envol vers d'autre horizon. Elle vola dans les nuages avec grâce, bravant les vents d'autant. Elle décida finalement de se poser en plein milieux du foret enchanté. Un endroit bucolique et majestueux, où les fées se réunissaient. C'est les yeux pleins d'émerveillement qu'Abigail admira les alentours. Au détour d'un chemin Abigail et Clochette firent la rencontre d'un petit homme, assez âgée, rond comme une pomme qui avança tenant une lanterne à la main.

« _Oh bonjour Monsieur Mouche_ » interpella Clochette, l'air joyeux.

Monsieur Mouche était un ancien pirate. Mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'un profond bien apaisait son âme torturée par les caprices du Capitaine Crochet. Il était devenu lui-même le gardien de la foret enchanté. Tous sur l'île l'appréciait pour sa sagesse et son dévouement auprès des fées. Peter lui rendait souvent visite. Mais aujourd'hui c'était la première fois qu'Abby le rencontrait.

« _Oh Clochette ! Quelle belle journée. Les fées resplendissent de beauté grâce au merveilleux rayon de soleil._ » Avait dit Monsieur Mouche l'air rêveur et charmé par la nature. Son regard noué de gentillesse se posa sur la petite personne qu'était Abby. _« Oh je vois que tu m'amènes Abigail. Peter m'a tant parlé de toi. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance_.» ces mots firent rire la jeune enfant qui ne pût s'empêcher d'automatiquement apprécier ce nouvel ami.

« _Monsieur Mouche, c'est quand même un drôle de nom que vous avez là !_ » remarqua Abigail qui fonda ses paroles dans un petit rire adorable. Tellement adorable que Clochette souri instantanément.

«_ Hé hé hé oui ! C'était le nom que le Capitaine Crochet m'avait donné. _» Répondis fièrement Monsieur Mouche.

_« Vous étiez un pirate ?_ » demanda Abby d'un air rêveur et étonné.

« _Oui. Mais un gentil Pirate. Hm. Je suppose. Dit Abby ne trouves-tu pas que la nature est magnifique de ce côté de l'île ?_ » Avait dit Monsieur Mouche en agitant sa main, montrant la foret et ces environs.

« _Oh si ! Je l'adore !_ » S'était exclamé la jeune enfant.

« _Regarde-moi ce ciel bleu. Pas un nuage à l'hori-_ » Monsieur Mouche fût brusquement coupé à la vue d'un gigantesque nuage noir qui vola au-dessus de l'île.

Les nuages au pays imaginaires étaient un signe de menace. Une menace sombre et dangereuse. Un éclair de haine s'abattit soudainement sur l'île et le ciel s'assombrissait aussitôt. Un Ciel chargé de colère. Rien de bon n'était à prévoir. Abigail leva brusquement la tête vers le ciel, apeurée par ce ciel menaçant. Deux silhouettes volaient ensemble dans le ciel, s'attaquant mutuellement. Elle reconnue aussitôt Peter et Le Corbeau qui se battaient à coup d'épée violement dans le ciel. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passé. Un craquement de branche la sortis de ces pensées d'enfants et c'est là qu'elle découvrit le visage de Wendy apeurée, pâle d'inquiétude. Dans ces mains se tenaient un petit corps frêle et inanimé semblable à celui de Clochette. Wendy avait trouvé le corps mort de Terrence en chemin.

« _NON !_ » sembla hurler Clochette qui éclata de rage et de tristesse.

Abigail n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait se tramer. Mais quelque chose de grave allait se produire, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bonheur qu'elle avait pu ressentir. La mort. La tristesse et la rage allait devenir leur quotidien.

* * *

**J'ai l'impression d'écrire un mélodrame ! De l'euphorie, des rires, de la haine, de la mort et pour finir de la tristesse. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des émotions possibles, non ? Haaa et de l'inquiétude aussi. Beaucoup trop d'inquiétude dans ce chapitre. Je crois que mon inquiétude personnelle face au bac déteint dans mes récits. Enfin bon. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. L'autre arrive et expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé le temps de la balade d'abby du coté de Peter et Wendy. Gros bisous 3**


	7. Note

**Hey les filles. Je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps à écrire la suite. C'est fou mais à chaque fois que je veux écrire il y a toujours les révisions qui me font stresser. Je me dis que si je prends du temps pour écrire alors je perds du temps sur mes révisions. Et sans dec' ,ça me rend super stressée tout ça. C'est pour ça que j'attend la fin des examens pour vous poster la suite. **

**Aussi je tiens à vous dire qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre ,peut être deux ou trois avant la fin. Je pense écrire plein de petite fiction pour la suite des aventures de nos compagnon. Des One Shoot plus particulièrement. Mais je n'écrirais pas une suite à plusieurs chapitre :/**

**Je vous promet le 21 juin ,au soir ,la suite sera là 3**

* * *

**marion15 :** _Bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice :) Merci pour ces petits compliments ça me touche beaucoup 3 Pour ce qui est d'Abby elle n'est pas là pour changer l'intrigue, non ,loin de là. C'est plutôt un personnage qui permet de creuser dans le caractère d'autre personnage. Je voulais découvrir par moi même certaine nouvelle facette de Peter ,en exploitant ses traits de caractères initiaux. C'est juste pour voir la profondeur de certain personnage. Après je trouvais qu'une petite fille aussi mignonne et seule méritait sa place au pays imaginaire. HAAAAAAAAAAA CROCHET. Malheureusement ,je désolé de te l'annoncer hein... mais Crochet est mort. Depuis trois ans. Comme ma fiction suit le film ,bah Crocro il est mort hein 3 En espérant que tu restes parmi mes lecteurs longtemps. _

**Freddie** : _Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je détestais Le Corbeau ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai introduit dans l'histoire, il m'énerve tellement. Haha. Non mais tu sais que je ris beaucoup là? T'es un peu sado non ? ;) Tu veux que cette petite adorable meurt ? Bon j'avoue que les bastons ,j'aime ça aussi mais de là à vouloir tuer cette petite. Hm. Je réfléchirais ;) _

**LiSa74** : _Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu 3_

**carowolf** : _Bienvenue dans mes lectrices 3 Haha Le Corbeau te réserve bien des surprises ;) _


End file.
